


Kjærleiken er tolmodig

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misforståingar/miskommunikasjon, Nynorsk, Sjukdom, Sorg og sakn, Såre/vonde kjensler, Tilgiving
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Isak og Even møtes og forelska seg då dei var 17 og 19 år gamle. Ein sumar full av opplevingar på Røvær, den nydelege øya i det Rogalandske havgapet, endra dei båe.Kva skje når dei møtes att 20 år seinare, utan å ha snakka med kvarandre sidan den magiske sumaren?





	1. Hjartespesialist Dr. Valtersen

Den varme og lune sumarvinden stryk øve andletet hans så ei mjuk og nett berøring. Saman med den mjuke handa til Even send den gåsehud øve heile kroppen hans. Det gjer og Evens kviskring.

Han opne augo og alt han ser er blått. Blått hav, blå himmel og knallblå augo. Dei gnistre av alt mogleg og ser på han som om han er ein skatt.

Isak har aldri kjent noko sånn før. Aldri kjent desse mektige kjenslene så får hjarta hans til å dunka ekstra hardt.

Even bøye seg heilt inntil han og pepre heile andletet hans med kyss, før han legg munnen sin heilt inntil Isaks. Legg igjen nokre mjuke og fjørlette kyss.

_Eg elske deg, Isak._

.................................

Isak bråvakne med eit rykk og sett seg opp i senga. Kjenne på det hamrande hjarta sitt, og det dunkande hovudet. Gnir seg lett i augo og kikke på klokka. Den er berre 05.21.

Han legg seg ned igjen og sukke tungt for seg sjølv. Kjenne trøytheita fara gjennom kroppen hans og sukke endå meir. Vurdere å ta ein tablett for hovudverken, men bestemm seg for å la vera. Tenke at den nok går øve av seg sjølv.

Lukke augo att og tenke på drøymen sin. Han har klart å skubba tankane om Even langt vekk i ein svart boks, klare stort sett å ikkje tenka på den sumaren. Men no har han drøymt om Even kvar natt den siste veka, og han veit ikkje kva han skal gjer med det. Byrje nesten å lura på om universet forsøke å fortelja han noko.

20 år.

Det har gått 20 år sidan den magiske sumaren på Røvær der han møtte Even. Høge, fine Even med verdas blåaste augo.

Even så var så lett å forelska seg i. Så gjorde alt så enkelt og fint. Even. Hans fyrste alt. Også hans fyrste og einaste kjærleikssorg.

Even så knuste hjarta hans og så han ikkje har snakka med på 20 år. Han veit ingenting om Even, kanskje han er gift og har born. Kanskje han ikkje ein gong er i Noreg. Han snakka alltid om at han ville laga filmar, så for alt Isak veit er han i USA og lev eit stjerneliv.

Isak vil ikkje tenka på det. Orke ikkje å tenka på alt så skjedde, at Even aldri tok kontakt med han att. Så han skubbe det vekk, langt, langt vekk.

Huffe litt for seg sjølv, han er tross alt ein vaksen mann. Er vel for gammal for å tenka på sånne ting. Så han står opp og tar seg ein dusj. Forsøke å vaska vekk alle tankane sine.

Vert ståande framføre spegelen og kikka på andletet sitt. Han ser sliten ut, er naud til å innrømma det for seg sjølv. Det har vore nokre lange veker med mykje overtid i det siste. Doble vakter, vanskelege operasjonar og opplæring med studentar.

Dei grøne augo har mista litt av glansen sin. Han ser det, og høyre Evas latter i hovudet. Veit at ho hadde skrattledd av han om han snakka om glans i augo.

_Verdas finaste augo, det er dine. _

Den låge stemma skape ei lengt i han så han ikkje visste at han hadde lengre. Den sende signal til hjarta hans, det dunke og lengte. Han trudde verkeleg han var ferdig med det no, men hjarta hans er tydeligvis ueinig.

Han klare å le litt av seg sjølv. Innser ironien i at han, så er hjartespesialt, ikkje klare heilt å finna ut av sitt eige. Han er enormt dyktig på andre sine hjarter, legeforeininga har fleire år på rad kåra han til Noregs beste hjartelege. Noko han er svært stolt av, all den tid han har jobba steinhardt for det.

Men sitt eige hjarta.

Det finn han ikkje ut av. Lukka det vel eigentleg den sumardagen då Even ikkje svarte han på telefonen. Pakka det inn i bobleplast og har aldri opna det att. Har vel aldri orka.

Han har hatt nokre forhold etter Even, men aldri noko seriøst. Har vært på stemnemøter, hatt nokre ei natts- eventyr. Men han har aldri sloppe nokon heilt inn. Alltid stogga før det vert seriøst. Isak veit sjølvsagt kvifor.

For ingen av dei er Even.

Sjølv om Even såra han og knuste hjarta hans. Sjølv om han verken har sett eller snakka med Even på 20 år. Sjølv om han var så sint på Even at han knuste bilete av dei i tusen knas. Sjølv om. Så har han alltid samanlikna dei med Even. Og dei har alle kome til kort.

For dei var ikkje Even.

Han pusse tenna og tar på seg nokre joggeklede. Tar seg ein lang joggetur, tenke kanskje at det kan få tankane øve på andre ting. Han elske å pressa kroppen, elske å sveita og springa så fort han berre kan. Nokon gonger lure han litt på kva han spring frå. Lar dog ikkje dei tankane få festa seg. Skubbe dei vekk, skubbe dei inn i den svarte boksen.

Nokre timar seinare sitt han på kontoret og skriv nokre notatar for seg sjølv. Les litt om ein ny måte å operera hjartestentar på, og svare på nokre meldingar frå Jonas. Finaste Jonas, så har vore hans beste venn sidan dei gjekk i barnehagen saman.

Jonas så har vore saman med Eva sidan Nissen. Dei er no gifte og har tri born. Isak er så veldig glad for dei, elske å tilbringa tid med borna. Men nokon gonger, på seine kveldar etter nokre øl, misunn han dei. Misunn han tosomheita deira, tryggheita og det at dei har vore saman i så mange år.

Svare ja på spørsmålet om han vil komma på middag på laurdag, før han går å gjer seg klar til ein operasjon. Det er ein rutineoperasjon og han skal ha med seg to studentar. Tenke at det er ein fin moglegheit for dei å få assistera.

Operasjona er vellykka, og studentane er svært nøgd med å ha fått assistera den berømte Dr. Valtersen. Har vel takka han 20 gonger kvar, og Isak har berre nikka og smilt. Han trur i alle fall han har smilt litt.

Han veit at han ikkje er kjend for å smila så mykje, veit kva dei kalle han. Kalde og lukka Dr. Valtersen. Dr. Valtersen så sjeldan seie noko, men alltid er verdt å lytta til når han faktisk opne munnen.

Isak bryr seg ikkje om det. Han lar henda og teknikkane sine tala for seg sjølv. Har ikkje behov for å snakka så masse med dei rundt seg, treng ikkje å vera med på sosiale ting eller julebord. Det er ikkje noko for han.

Det har aldri vært noko for han. Han har alltid jobba hardt, og hengt med gutta. Er med dei på fest i nye og ne, et lunsj med Jonas og deltar på den årlege Fifa-turneringa. Det er alt han treng.

Hovudet hans verke fortsatt då han legg hovudet på puta den kvelden, så han tar ein tablett. Drikk litt vatn og sett på alarmen, før han lukke augo.

Det siste han ser før han sovne er blått. Blå himmel, blått hav, verdas blåaste augo.

Even.


	2. Regissør Bech Nesheim

Det er noko så kile han på kinnet. Noko lite og mjukt. Han opne augo og ser at det er eit strå så Isak stryk han forsiktig med. Saman med den mjuke handa i hans, gir det han gåsehud øve heile kroppen.

Dei nydeleg grøne augo kikke i hans, rett inn i sjela hans kjennes det ut så. Han føle at han kan visa Isak alt det han er, og fortelja han om alle filmane han skal laga.

Even har aldri kjent det sånn før, aldri kjent dei varme og gode kjenslene så rase gjennom han når Isak ser på han, smile til han, kysse han. Det er mektig så det buldrande havet utanfor Røvær.

Isak stryk han forsiktig øve andletet og gir han nokre lette og vare kyss. Smile til han og ler med heile seg.

_Eg elske deg, Even. _

_..................................._

Even vakne med eit rykk og sett seg rett opp i senga. Puste litt anstrengt og kjenne at hjarta slår litt raskare enn det pleie. Han trekk pusten og sett seg i yoga-stilling. Har funne ut at det hjelp på hjartebanken. Den har vore litt meir i det siste, det har og brystsmertene. Han har forsøkt å ikkje vera bekymra, men har kjent litt på redsla likevel.

Hjartebanken og brystsmertene så har vore hans følgesvein dei siste 20 åra. Heilt sidan den magiske sumaren og dagane etter han kom heim. Hjartebanken på Røvær skyltest Isak, den så kom i dagane etterpå skyltest noko anna.

Han sukke for seg sjølv og ser for seg dei nydelege grøne augo. Verdas finaste augo, så såg på han som om han var den finaste i heile verda. Det var så lett å forelska seg i Isak, så lett å fortelja og dela med han, så utruleg lett å le saman med han.

Det var den beste sumaren i Evens liv, ein sumar full av opplevingar og fyrste gonger. Han delte dei alle med Isak.

Og så ingenting.

Even hadde ringt og skrive brev, men aldri høyrt noko meir frå han. Han hadde aldri klart å forstå kvifor Isak ikkje svarte han. Kunne ikkje forstå at dei så hadde hatt det så fint, kunne enda i ingenting.

Han lot seg tenka på Isak i ny og ne, gjerne i svært seine nattestimar når han satt og laga planar for nye filmar. Då sneik dei grøne augo seg inn i hjarta att. Det skapa alltid ei lengt, ei lengt så han ikkje visste korleis han skulle få til å gå vekk.

Og no hadde han drøymt om Isak kvar natt i 10 dagar. 10 netter fulle av grøne augo, latter og mjukheit. Det gjorde vondt, han måtte innrømma det for seg sjølv. Fekk han til å lura på kva Isak gjorde, om han hadde det fint, om han var blitt lege så han hadde snakka så varmt om på Røvær.

Kanskje han var gift og for alt Even visste. Budde i eit hus med hage og var pappa til nokon. Han hadde vurdert å googla han nokre gonger, men visste at det ikkje var nokon vits. Isak hadde gjort det ganske klart med tausheita si at han ikkje ville ha noko med Even å gjer, så då var det best å la vera.

Han hadde hatt nokre forhold etter Røvær, gått på stemnemøter og forsøkt å finna nokon så kunne erstatta Isak. Han hadde aldri fått det til. Dei var ikkje så løgne så Isak, ei heller så fine eller smarte. Dei var ikkje Isak, så enkelt og vanskeleg var det.

Even klarte ikkje å vera sint på Isak, ei heller hata han. Klarte ikkje å tenka på Isak på den måten. Sjølv om han hadde knust Evens hjarta, sjølv om han hadde laga ei grop i Evens hjarta så aldri hadde hela seg, så klarte han ikkje. Isak var…vel…han var Isak.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv og gjekk for å ta seg ein dusj. Tørka seg og fant fram medisinane sine. Også hans faste følgesveinar dei siste 20 åra. Sval dei ned og pussa tenna sine.

Det hadde byrja med litt lett hjartebank etter at han kom heim frå Røvær. Den romantiske delen av han hadde fyrst sett for seg at det var fordi han sakna Isak. Så hadde den enorme trøttheita meldt seg, etterfølgt av tyngre pust og skikkelege brystsmerter.

Mora hadde sendt han til legen, og det hadde blitt tatt ei mengd med prøvar. Dei hadde vist at Even hadde ein lekkasje i den eine hjarteklaffen sin. Aortainsuffsiens kalla legen det. Hadde forklart at den eine hjarteklaffen ikkje lukka seg skikkeleg når blodet hans pumpa ut frå hjarta. Legen meinte det var ein medfødt svakheit, så hadde ligge latent.

Så då hadde eit nytt liv byrja, med medisinar, mindre fysiske belastningar og stress. Det hadde gått fint i nokre år, før han hadde blitt skikkeleg dårlig og måtte bytte ut klaffa med ei kunstig ei. Den hadde fungert i mange år no, og Even levde eit ganske roleg og stressfritt liv.

Han hadde gjort alle dei tinga han hadde fortalt Isak om. Hadde laga ei mengd med filmar og dokumentarar, og elska kvart minutt av det. Elska å fortelja historiar, få skriva og filma. Han hadde vunne mange prisar for filmane sine, og var svært etterspurt.

Hadde og laga ein film om Isak, men den hadde han aldri vist til nokon. «Guten så ikkje kunne halda pusten under vatn», var hans hemmelegheit og eit kjærleiksbrev til Isak. Han satt den på i ny og ne, drøymte seg tilbake til Røvær og den fine guten.

Resten av dagen satt han på kontoret sitt og gjorde ferdig den siste filmen sin. Var svært nøgd og smilte stort for seg sjølv då han var ferdig. Reiste seg opp for å gå for å finna noko å drikka då han vart svimmel.

Kjente at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt, kjente på smertene så plutseleg bølga gjennom han og sveiten så rann ned i nakka. Satt seg ned att og forsøkte å pusta, forsøkte å roa seg sjølv ned. Klarte det sånn nokon lunde, før han ringte til fastlegen sin.

Neste morgen satt han på kontoret til Dr. Larsen, hans faste lege i 20 år. Det var noko betryggande med å ha hatt same lege alle desse åra. Larsen kjente han inn og ut, og hadde full kontroll på hjarta hans.

Larsen tok nokre prøvar av han, før han tok ein ultralyd av hjarta hans. Førte den klissete staven att og fram, medan han såg svært konsentrert på skjermen. Han sa ikkje noko, og det gjorde Even litt nervøs. Han vart endå meir nervøs då Larsen snudde seg mot han med eit svært alvorleg blikk.

«Eg er redd for at den kunstige klaffa di har byrja å svikta, Even. Ei av dei andre ser og dessverre ganske svak ut. Dei to siste ser ok ut. Eg ønske å senda deg til Ullevål til ein hjartespesialist for å få hans meining, men det ser ut så me må skaffa deg eit nytt hjarta, Even»

Even kjente tårene så pressa seg på, tørka dei febrilsk vekk.

Eit nytt hjarta?!

Herregud.


	3. Du har ein ny pasient

Isak var omringa av skravling og latter. Magnus fortalte ein vits så fekk alle til å le, og alle snakka i veg om jobbane sine.

Han sa ingenting. Kjente at han var trøyt, kjente at det hadde vore godt å berre sova i ei veka. Det hadde vore altfor mykje jobb i det siste, han måtte innrømma det for seg sjølv.

Men han kjente og at det var godt å ver med vennene sine, bare lena seg tilbake å høyra på dei. Han hadde, tross alt, kjent dei heila livet. Og det var noko trygt og avslappande med å berre henga med dei.

Plutseleg la han merke til at alle kikka på han, alle gutane hans. Eva og Vilde var ikkje der, hadde sikkert gått for å snakka litt om andre ting enn jobb og øl. Jonas såg litt bekymra ut, Magnus og Madhi såg spørjande ut.

«Korleis går det eigentleg med deg, Isak?»

Jonas varme og lune stemme fekk han ordentleg tilbake til rommet, og han smilte varmt tilbake til han.

«Det går fint, eg er berre litt sliten. Det har vore nokre lange veker»

«Er du sikker på at det er alt?»

Madhis stemme var full av omsorg og han smilte til Isak. Han var ikkje alltid den så sa mest i gjengen, men han hadde ein heilt eigen evne til å sjå folk.

«Ehm…ja…alstå…eg har drøymt om Even i det siste. Kvar natt dei siste vekene»

Tri par auge kikka på han. Kikka på han med varme i blikket, og litt medynk. Dei visste sjølvsagt alt om Even, kjente til sumaren på Røvær og det som hadde skjedd etterpå. Eller ikkje skjedd, alt etter korleis ein såg på det.

«Eg veit at det nok ikkje er det du vil høyra, Isak, men kanskje det er på tide å ta kontakt med han?»

Jonas nikka litt, smilte endå varmare og tusenvis av samtalar flaug i mellom dei. Samtalar om kva så hadde skjedd, samtalar om sakn og sorg, samtalar.

«Det går fint Jonas, men eg ser ikkje heilt poenget med det»

Han såg ut så han ville sei noko meir, men stogga seg sjølv. Madhi såg tankefull ut, medan Magnus berre smilte.

«Vel, Isak. Eg trur at det hadde vore bra for deg å snakka med Even, eg. Få litt avklaringar, få svar på alle dei spørsmåla du har hatt i 20 år. Så kan du få ein slags avslutning»

Alle kikka på Magnus og smilte litt. Han var, og hadde alltid vore klovnen i gruppa. Den så fortalte vitsar og alltid var i godt humør. Men det var ei alvorleg sida ved han og, den kom fram frå tid til anna, og då sa han alltid svært kloke ting.

«Kanskje du har rett i det, Magnus, eg skal tenka på det»

Magnus ord vart med han resten av helga, og på jobb måndags morgon. Kanskje Magnus hadde rett? Kanskje han skulle prøva å ta kontakt med Even?

Alle tankane hans vart avbrote av ei lett banking på kontordøra hans, og sjefen hans kom inn. Dr. Pettersen var ein veldig god sjef, og svært dyktig lege.

«God morgon, Dr. Valtersen»

«God morgon, Dr. Pettersen»

«Eg har ein ny pasient til deg. Me har fått ei henvisning frå Dr. Larsen på Hegrene legesenter i dag angåande eit kasus med aortainsuffsiens. Dr. Larsen har bedt oss om meininga vår, men det ser ut så pasienten har behov for eit nytt hjarta»

Isak var glad for å få ein ny pasient på bordet, det kunne nok hjelpa til med å få tankane hans bort frå Even og Røvær. Det var noko med å få ein ny pasient, nokon så han kunne hjelpa og fiksa. Han elska det.

«Ok, kan du fortelja noko meir?»

«Ja, pasienten er 39 år gamal og fekk påvist sjukdommen då han var 19 år. Han fekk operert inn ei kunstig klaffa då han var 25 år, men den har no svikta. Det ser og ut så ei til klaffa har byrja å svikta, dei to siste ser ok ut. Dr. Larsen har sendt øve fullstendig epikrise»

Isak tok inn alle orda, og byrja med ein gong å tenka på vegen vidare. Han tok i mot den tjukke mappa og la den på bordet.

«Det er forresten ein slags kjendis-pasient dette her. Regissøren Even Bech Nesheim»

Herregud.

Orda flaug gjennom han så ein orkan, og dei fekk det til å susa i øyra hans. Det kjentest nett så den lunefulle skjebnen hadde gripe inn i livet hans med eit brak. Han klarte å nikka til sjefen sin, klarte å smila lett, før Dr. Pettersen gjekk ut av døra.

Då døra var lukka lente Isak seg bak i stolen og lukka augo sine. Lot alle orda vaska øve seg.

Så Even hadde vorten regissør då, akkurat så han hadde snakka om. Det gjorde Isak glad, utan at han heilt visste kvifor. Hundrevis av kyss for øve han så ein varm sumarvind, og hjarta hans dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at det skulle komma ut.

Han lurte på om han kunne erklæra seg inhabil, og be Dr. Pettersen gje pasienten til nokon andre. Såg for seg den samtala, såg for seg å fortelja at han ikkje kunne ha ansvar for ein pasient så hadde knust hjarta hans for 20 år sida.

Klarte faktisk å humra litt av seg sjølv og ironien opp i alt. Klukka litt for seg sjølv då han såg for seg sjefens andlet om Isak sa dei orda til han. Så han sukka litt for seg sjølv og la vekk dei tøysete tankane sine.

Dette var ein pasient på lik linje med alle andre. Ein pasient så behøvde hans hjelp, dyktigheit og ekspertise. Det var alt dette var. Ein heilt vanleg dag på kontoret.

Så han opna opp mappa og byrja å lesa. Vart kjent med den medisinske historia, og gjorde seg nokre notat underveis.

Ein time seinare stod han framføre dør 2121 og vippa litt på beina. Skulle banka på døra så ville gje han Even tilbake i livet sitt att. Kjente seg ikkje klar for det, ikkje i det heile tatt. Kjente seg så ein 17 år gamal gut att, og ikkje ein profesjonell hjartespesialist.

Trakk pusten djupt, og sval nokre gonger, før han banka på. Høyrte eit låg, kom inn, og opna døra.

Det var ingenting så kunne forberedt han på synet så møtte han då han gjekk inn. Even, ein vaksen Even, låg der i senga med ein hjartemonitor festa til brystet.

Han såg fantastisk ut. Det var berre å innrømma det for seg sjølv. Som 19-åring hadde Even vore veldig flott, høg og svært sexy.

Og no.

Den vaksne Even var, om mogleg, endå finare. Breiare skuldrer, skjeggstubbar og eit andlet så bar preg av tida. Han hadde nokre rynker her og der, og augo hans. Herregud. Fortsatt dei nydelegaste augo Isak hadde sett. Nokon gong.

Han gjekk bort til senga, og vart møtt av eit svært overraskande blikk. Dei blå augo hadde vida seg ganske mykje ut, og Even såg ut så han hadde sett eit spøkelse.

Isak kunne lett relatera.

«Hei, Bech Nesheim. Eg er Dr. Valtersen, hjartespesialtist. Eg er den nye legen din»

Hjarta hans dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at Even kunne sjå det. Han kjende seg svimmel og litt kvalm. Det var så mykje kjensler så for rundt i han at han ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle gjera av seg.

Kjente eit stort behov for å vera profesjonell, gøyma alle kjenslene sine bak maska si. Den maska han alltid putta på seg då han møtte nye pasientar. Men litt meir denne gongen. For denne pasienten. Han hadde sett Isak naken. Kyssa han øve hele kroppen og fått han til å komma fleire gonger enn Isak kunne tella.

«Ehm….hei Is….Dr. Valtersen»

Even såg fortsatt heilt sjokka ut, og stemma hans var svært låg. Nett så ein kviksring. Han såg ut så hadde hundre ting å sei, men ikkje heilt visste korleis han skulle byrja.

Isak kunne lett relatere til det og.

«Eg har sett over epikrisa di, så Dr. Larsen sendte øve. Det vil komma ein sjukepleiar inn for å ta blodtrykket ditt og nokre blodprøvar. Deretter vil eg ta ein EKG av hjarta ditt, før eg ser på resultata og kjem med ein anbefaling for vidare behandling. Har du nokre spørsmål?»

Even såg ut så han hadde ganske mange spørsmål, men ingen av dei kom ut. Han kikka berre på Isak med dei nydelege blå augo sine. Kikka opp og ned, ned og opp, før det kraup ein varme inn i augo hans. Even- varmen. Den så hadde fått Isak til å forelska seg i han.

«Ok, då kjem eg tilbake om ei lita stund»

Han nikka til Even, før han snudde seg rundt og gjekk mot døra.

«Isak….»

Den låge kviskringa vaska øve han så ein varm sumarvind, sendte signal rett i hjarta hans. Han stogga opp i nokre sekund, sukka litt for seg sjølv før han gjekk ut. Lente seg inntil døra og vart ståande der.

Han trakk pusten att, som om han hadde haldt den inne. Det raste ein storm gjennom han, og han kjente seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Han lukka augo og kjente på hjarta sitt. Det dunka hardt med ei lengt så han aldri hadde kjent før.

Even var tilbake i livet hans. Even. Even. Even.

Even så no var pasienten hans.


	4. I trygge hender

Even trakk pusta djupt og forsøkte så godt han kunne å roa det hamrande hjarta sitt. Det slo så fort at han var heilt sikker på at det skulle slå ut på hjartamonitoren. Det var som ein orkan så for gjennom han, og han var både varm, kald og sveit.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Herregud.

Isak var tilbake i livet hans, og var no legen hans. Om han hadde orka, hadde Even ledd. Det var vel dette så vart kalla skjebnens ironi, og regissøren i han klarte faktisk å tenka at dette hadde vore ein perfekt film.

Han lukka augo sine og kjente på dei varme kjenslene så kava litt rundt i magen. Tenkte på fyrste gong han såg Isak. Leande med ein raud caps bak fram framføre iskiosken på Røvær. Så høg og fin, med nydeleg latter og nokre små krøller så kraup fram under capsen.

Ganske så mange kjensler hadde fore gjennom han i det augeblikket, han hadde aldri kjent noko sånn før. Denne intense lysta til å prata med nokon, verta kjent, kyssa. Han hadde aldri kjent ei sånn kjensle etter Isak.

Og no.

No var Isak vaksen. Han var endå finare no. Hadde fylt ut på dei rette plassane, såg ut så han trena. Dei mjuke krøllene, så Even visste altfor godt korleis det var å stryka på, smaug seg fortsatt rundt øyrene hans. Andletet hans hadde fått nokre rynker, men det gav han berre eit fint preg.

Isak såg ut så han hadde levd, såg og trøyt ut. Kanskje han jobba for mykje, kanskje han fortsatt sleit litt med å sova. Even visste ikkje mykje om legelivet, men han såg for seg at det var både travelt og slitsamt.

Hjarta hans slo med ei lengt etter å snakka med Isak, kanskje halda handa hans og sørga for at han sov. Men det kunne han jo ikkje lengre. Det var altfor mange år sidan det hadde vore hans ansvar, altfor mange år sidan Isak hadde slept han inn i det såre.

Han sukka tungt for seg sjølv og opna augo igjen. La merke til at hjartemonitoren hadde roa seg litt ned, og tenkte at det var bra. Såg for seg samtala der han måtte forklara for ein sjukepleiar eller Isak kvifor hjarta hans hadde dunka så hardt.

Korleis skulle han klara dette her? Ikkje berre måtte han, mest sannsynlegvis ha eit nytt hjarta, men han skulle og få til å sjå Isak heile tida. Han måtte sikkert ta på Even på eit tidspunkt og. Tankane for rundt i hovudet hans og skapa ein storm av alle slags scenario.

«Du treng ikkje bekymra deg, du er i trygge hender»

Ei svært blid og smilande sjukepleiar med Rogalandsdialekt hadde dukka opp så ei ånd frå ei eske og stod framføre senga hans. Fortalte kva ho heite, men Even gløymte det med ein gong. Sa at ho skulle ta nokre prøvar av han så Dr. Valtersen hadde rekvirert.

«Du er heldig så har Dr. Valtersen så lege, han er svært dyktig. Han er faktisk vorten kåra til Noregs beste hjartelege fleire år på rad. Så du er i svært trygge hender»

Ho smilte varmt til han, og han berre nikka. Den skravlande stemma vart litt så ein slags bakgrunn, medan ho tok dei prøvane ho skulle ta.

Even kunne verkeleg ikkje for det, og visste at han nok ikkje hadde lov til det. Men han kjente stoltheita svulma i hjarta.

Han var stolt øve Isak. Stolt øve at han var blitt lege, akkurat så han ville. Stolt øve at han hadde vunne sånne kåringar. Den Isak han kjente brydde seg ikkje om sånne ting, men Even var stolt likevel.

Og han kjente seg og svært heldig. Om Isak var så dyktig som alle snakka om, var både han og hjarta hans i dei beste hender. Som pasient var jo alltid det ein god ting. Det personlege var han dog svært usikker på, men han fekk berre ta det etter kvart.

Då sjukepleiaren, med eit namn så Even trudde byrja på S, var ferdig med prøvane smilte ho litt meir og sa at Dr. Valtersen kom inn litt seinare for å gjennomføra ein EKG- en.

Even nikka litt til ho, og så glapp det berre ut av han. Utan at han tenkte seg om, eller klarte å senda setninga gjennom korrekturlesing i hjernen fyrst.

«Er Dr. Valtersen gift?»

Sjukepleiaren kikka litt nysgjerrig på han, og Even kjente at raudna kraup øve kinna hans. Men han måtte berre veta det, måtte berre veta om det var nokon i Isaks liv.

«Nei, han er ikkje gift, han er ganske så singel»

Ho sa det med eit smil, men samtidig med eit tonefall så tydeleg sa at ho gjerna kunne vært med doktoren. Even hadde ikkje noko problem med å forstå ho.

«Eg burde kanskje ikkje fortelja deg detta….»

Ho såg på han med eit blikk fullt at alle slags kjensler. Even forstod med ein gong at dette var ei dama så likte å sladra litt, og hopa med heile seg at Isak ikkje fekk problem på grunn av spørsmålet hans.

«Det går nokre rykte om at Dr. Valtersen fekk hjarta sitt knust for mange år sidan, og at han ikkje har hatt nokre forhold etter det. Men ikkje veit eg, det snakkas så mykje i gongane her»

Ho smilte lett til han og gjekk ut. Even tenkte med seg sjølv at ho sikkert var årsaka til mykje av det så vart snakka om i gangane, og klarte å humra litt for seg sjølv.

Før det slo han.

_Hjarta sitt knust for mange år sidan_.

Kunne det vær? Det kunne jo ikkje det. Isak hadde jo aldri svara han, det kunne jo ikkje vær Even så hadde knust Isaks hjarta. Men tenkt om det var det? Tenk om det hadde skjedd noko så Even ikkje visste. Tenk om? Tenk om?

Han kjente tårene renna ned øve kinnet, kjente på ei sorg han aldri hadde kjent på nokon gong. Ikkje ein gong då han fekk diagnosa. Hadde alt vore ein misforståing? Tanka var ikkje til å bera. Så han trakk dyna øve hovudet, og gret stille inn i puta si.

Ein time seinare satt han i senga si og las ei bok, då det banka på døra. Han ropte, kom inn, og inn kom fyrst ein maskin etterfylgt av Isak. Eller Dr. Valtersen. Ikkje visste Even kva han skulle kalla han. Mest av alt hadde han lyst å sei baby, men det toget hadde jo gått, parkert og vorten pensjonert for 20 år sidan.

Isak nikka lett til han og kom bort til senga hans. Kopla inn nokre ledningar, og satt seg ned på stolen ved sidan av han.

«Korleis går det med deg…Ev…Bech N….deg?

Hadde ikkje situasjonen vore så den var hadde Even ledd av Isaks tydelege nervøsitet. Det var noko med denne vaksne hjartelegen så satt ved sidan av han og var nervøs. Even forstod jo kvifor, Isak gjorde han nervøs og. Men ironien slo han igjen.

«Det går fint, eg har lese litt og slappa av»

Isak nikka igjen, før han forklarte kva han skulle gjer. Even hadde tatt mange EKG-ar i sitt liv, men han likte likevel at Isak forklarte han. Det roa nervøsiteta hans, og så likte han å høyra på Isaks rolege og milde stemme.

Det var ikkje løye at han var ein dyktige lege tenkte Even med stoltheit. Lot seg sjølv vera stolt, det måtte han då kunna kjenna litt på.

Isak heisa stolen sin litt opp, før han byrja å kneppa opp Evens skjorte. Gjorde det svært seint, og då han trakk skjorta frå kvarandre kraup det ei lett raudne øve kinna hans. Det gjorde at varmen kraup tilbake i Evens mage. Gjorde at hjarta dunka litt fortare. Og ikkje på grunn av sjukdommen, men på grunn av Isak.

«Det vert litt kaldt dette her, men eg skal forsøka å gjer det så fort eg kan»

Isak smilte lett til han, før augo hans plutseleg vida seg litt ut og han stogga nokre sekund. Kinna hans vart litt raudare, og det var heilt tydeleg at han tenkte på dei same orda i ein heilt anna setting.

Even kunne sjå det i dei nydelege grøne augo hans. Kunne sjå kva Isak tenkte på. Den gongen. Den gongen heilt aleine i vika deira.

Isak kremta litt, før han satt i gong. Kikka svært konsentrert på skjermen og Even turde ikkje å sei eit ord. Vart med eit litt redd for at om han opna munnen i det augeblikket kom 20 års sorg, sakn og lengt ut.

Så han kikka på Isak. Kikka på augo hans så såg så konsentrerte ut. Dei såg og litt bekymra ut. Mest av alt såg dei ut så han tenkte på faglege hjartesaker.

Då han var ferdig knappa han Evens skjorte att igjen og skrudde av maskina. Kremta litt, sval fleire gonger og smilte med noko så Even var heilt sikker på var det vanlege legesmilet hans. Men det var fortsatt Isak i det, og det fekk han til å lura på om det var på grunn av han.

«Det er heilt tydeleg at den kunstige klaffa di er øydelagt, og ei av dei andre har og svikta. Dei to andre er ok, men eg trur berre det er snakk om tid før dei og svikte. Så eg er einig med Dr. Larsen i at me må skifta hjarta ditt ut. Eg sett deg på lista med ein gong»

Even visste ikkje kva han skulle sei. Tusen tankar for gjennom han, og merkeleg nok var den mest framtredande korleis Isak hadde sett ut fyrste gong dei kyssa. Han smilte litt til Even, litt betryggande, og Even kjente at tårene byrja å renna.

Isak sa ikkje noko, berre kikka på han med medynk. Det var og varme der, og noko anna. Even var ikkje sikker på kva det var, men det gjorde han med eit litt varm.

«Ehm…kor lenge må eg venta?»

«Det kjem sjølvsagt an på potensielle donorar, men basert på resultata dine kjem eg til å setta deg øvst på prioriteringslista til sjukehuset»

«Ok, eg…ehm…takk»

«Det er ikkje noko å takka for, me sett alltid dei mest alvorlege kasusa øvst på lista»

«Ehm…det eg meinte var takk for at du er legen min. Takk for at du er her»

Isak berre smilte før han reiste seg for å gå. Even hadde hundre ting å sei, men ingen av dei kom ut. Så han såg på Isaks rygg så gjekk ut og forbanna skjebna. Forbanna hjarta sitt.

Forbanna åra så hadde gått.

Åra utan Isak.


	5. Du er ikkje ferdig med Even

Isak såg på klokka og innsåg at han hadde kikka i veggen i ein time. Ikkje så veldig produktiv doktor med andre ord, men så var det ikkje kvar dag ein møtte att sin fyrste kjærleik heller.

Så no stod øvst på donorlista til sjukehuset. Isak hadde gått inn og registrert det med ein gong han kom attende på kontoret. Deretter hadde han informert Dr. Pettersen og Dr. Larsen, før han åt litt frukt og vart sittande å kikka på veggen.

Han kjente seg heilt merkeleg. Det var nett så å ha influensa, sjølv om han visste at han var frisk som ein fisk. Det for hundrevis av kjensler og tankar gjennom han, og for fyrste gong i sitt liv visste han ikkje kvar han skulle plassera dei. Ei heller forstod han dei.

Som doktor var det enkelt for han å sjå på bilete, evaluera prøvar og vurdera kva så var best for vidare behandling. Han hadde gjort det i mange år, og var svært dyktig til det. Han kunne sjå på eit bilete av et hjarta og veta kva så var gale, kva så var den beste behandlinga og korleis han skulle forklara det for pasienten.

Men no.

No sneik det seg inn noko nytt, noko han ikkje visste om han hadde ord for. For fyrste gong i karriera si kjente han pasienten. Kjente han intimt. Dette var ikkje som dei gongene han så legestudent hadde sjekka guttane for ymse ting. Dette var noko anna.

Det skremte han litt, og han reflekterte for seg sjølv rundt korleis han skulle takla dette. Korleis han skulle gje Even den aller beste behandlinga utan å la seg påverka av at han ein gong hadde elska han.

Kanskje elska han fortsatt.

Ikkje visste han. Dei kjenslene, både dei såre, vonde og varme, hadde han lukka så langt inne at han ikkje visste om det var mogleg å få dei fram att. Ikkje visste han om han orka heller.

Mest av alt hadde han lyst til å skrika til Even. Skrika og få veta kva så hadde skjedd den gongen. Men han kunne jo ikkje det. I alle fall ikkje no.

For det fyrste var han legen til Even, og Isak var svært opptatt av å behandla alle pasientar med fagleg ekspertise og profesjonalitet.

For det andre visste han ikkje korleis Even ville takla om Isak skreik til han, det kunne i verste fall gjer noko med hjarta hans. Og det var skada nok som det var.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv og lukka augo. Tenkte på alt og ingenting, då ei setning frå Dr. Pettersen plutseleg for gjennom han.

_Han vart diagnostisert for 20 år sidan. _

Isak vart med eit litt kald og fann fram mappa til Even. Bledde febrilsk fram til den fyrste sida der det stod svart på kvitt kva dato Even hadde fått diagnosa på. Han var svimmel og litt kvalm, og det vart ikkje betre då datoen ljos mot han.

23.august 1999.

14 dagar etter dei hadde kyssa febrilsk, klemt ganske så lenge og sagt ha det på kaia på Røvær. Kunne det vær? Kunne det ha noko med at han ikkje hadde tatt kontakt? Isak vart endå kvalmare, og kjente at hjarta hoppa rundt der inne.

Kunne alt ver ei misforståing? Tanka gjorde så vondt at Isak måtte reisa seg. Trava rundt på kontoret og kjente at han måtte snakka med nokon. Vurderte sterkt å ta kontakt med ein av psykologane på sjukehuset, men slo tanka raskt frå seg.

Det var berre ein person han kunne snakka med dette om, med unntak av Even sjølvsagt. Men det var han ikkje klar for endå. Så han sendte ein melding til Jonas og spurte om han ville komma på middag.

Nokre timar seinare satt han på kjøkkenet sitt og åt pizza med Jonas. Dei skravla litt om laust og fast, men Isak såg at Jonas venta på å høyra kva det var. Men han masa ikkje, Jonas gjorde aldri det. Han visste godt at Isak ville sei noko når han var klar.

«Jonas, eg treng å snakka med deg om noko. Men det betyr at eg må bryta taushetsplikta mi, og den veit du at eg er veldig opptatt av å halda. Så dette kan du ikkje sei til nokon, ikkje ein gong Eva»

Jonas nikka veldig og smilte varmt til han. Som om han faktisk visste kva Isak skulle sei.

«Even er tilbake i livet mitt»

Jonas sperra augo opp og såg på han med ei blanding av omsorg og medynk. Før han deretter svært tydeleg la saman 2 og 2, og fekk 4. Han visste jo svært godt at aldri Isak var ute på byen, og var som regel på jobb, så det kunne berre bety ein ting.

«Herregud, Isak, er det alvorleg?»

«Ja»

«Og du er legen hans?»

«Ja»

«Korleis går det?»

«Vel…legesida av det går veldig fint, men det er det andre som er vanskeleg. Eg har kjent på alle slags ting i dag, det er nett så eg har influensa. Eg er varm og kald om kvarandre, sveitt, kvalmen og litt svimmel»

«Åh….Isak da»

Jonas såg på han med varme augo og det såg nesten ut så han skulle byrja å le. Ikkje for å vera ekkel, men fordi han sjølvsagt forstod kvifor Isak kjente det sånn. Isak visste det han og, langt der inne, men han var ikkje villig til å innrømma det for seg sjølv endå.

«Eg synes du skal fylgja Magnus sitt råd eg. Ta ein prat med Even, få noko svar, så slepp du å lura på kva så skjedde resten av livet. For Isak….du er ikkje ferdig med Even, det har du aldri vore. Det veit både eg og du»

Isak raudna av orda, men han visste at Jonas hadde rett. Det var difor dei få forholda han hadde hatt, hadde gått skeis. Fordi han ikkje var ferdig med Even. Så enkelt, og så veldig vanskeleg var det.

Resten av kvelden snakka dei om andre ting, og då Isak la seg den kvelden kjente han ei merkeleg fred meg seg sjølv. Som om hadde fått eit nytt mål, og mål var noko han var veldig god på.

Neste morgon plystra han litt for seg sjølv på veg til rom 2121. Han var på morgonrunda si, og ville sjekka korleis Evens hjarterytme var. Med to hjarteklaffar i full svikt, og to som var ganske ok, var det viktig for han å sjekka korleis Evens hjarta jobba.

Han banka på døra og høyrte eit lett, kom inn. Då han gjekk inn i rommet såg han to ting. Even satt i senga si og lo. Lo med heile seg av noko så den andre personen i rommet sa.

Ikkje visste Isak kor mykje han hadde sakna den latteren, men den slo øve han så ei mektig flodbylgja. Sendte signal til hjarta hans, til magen og øve alt.

Ved sida av Even satt ein fin og mørkhåra mann. Han smilte til Isak og presenterte seg som Mikael. Isak presenterte seg sjølv, og kunne ikkje unngå det blikket Even gav denne Mikael. Det var eit blikk ein gav til noko ein kjente godt. Veldig godt.

Sjølvsagt.

Sjølvsagt var ikkje Even singel. Så utruleg naivt av han å tru at denne flotte mannen ikkje hadde ein kjærast. Det for øve han ei kjensle så han aldri hadde kjent før. Han lurte på om det var sånn sjalusi kjentest ut. Ikkje at han hadde lov til å vera sjalu, det skipet hadde gått til havna for mange år sidan.

Så han lukka hjarta for alle kjenslene så storma gjennom han, og klistra på seg sitt mest profesjonelle legesmil. Forklarte at han skulle sjekka korleis hjarterytma til Even hadde vore dei siste 12 timane, og vart ståande å studera skjermen.

Han høyrte sjølv korleis stemma hans var, på grensa til kald. I sidesynet la han merke til at Even såg litt forvirra ut. Men han klarte ikkje å sleppa noko inn, måtte beskytta seg sjølv før 20 års med all slags kom ut.

Då han var ferdig, smilte han lett og gjekk ut av rommet. Gjekk tilbake til kontoret sitt og lukka døra. Satt seg ned i stolen sin og la hovudet på pulten. Lot stormen vaska øve seg og kjente plutseleg at det rann nokre tårer ned på kinnet hans.

Ikkje at han visste kvifor. Even hadde ikkje vore hans på 20 år, det var ikkje noko grunn til at han skulle føla det han følte no. Even var ein pasient, og kun det. Sånn måtte det berre vera.

Så han tørka tårene sine og fann fram noko journalar. Førte inn noko resultat og konsentrerte seg om å gjera jobben sin. Gjer det han var best på.

Plutseleg skar det ein ljod ut i rommet. Nett så ei sirena. Det var personsøkaren hans så peip med ein beskjed.

Ein beskjed så sendte stormen tilbake i hjarta hans.

_Kode gul, rom 2121. _


	6. Eg drøymte om deg

Even låg i senga si og kikka i taket. Kikka på mønsteret der, tal kantar og tenkte tilbake på dei siste timane.

Til hans store glede hadde Mikael komme på besøk. Det hadde vore godt å få prata med Mikael, le litt og kjenna seg så normal att. Så normal han kunne kjenna seg tilkopla til ein hjartemonitor, men fortsatt ein slags normalitet.

Han hadde kjent Mikael sidan dei var små, og det var noko med å vera venner med nokon så hadde kjent deg heile livet. Det var lett, og veldig enkelt. Han behøvde ikkje å forklara ting, Mikael berre visste.

Dei hadde skravla om alt og ingenting, ledd av gamle historiar om alt dei hadde funne på så barn. Det hadde vore godt å le litt, kjenna latteren strauma gjennom kroppen. Godt å få snakka om andre ting enn hjartesjukdom, og Mikael hadde så alltid eit vel av løgne historiar på lager.

Mikael hadde fortsatt vore der då det hadde banka på døra og Isak kom inn. Kom inn døra med eit smil og det rufsete håret til alle kantar. Hjarta hans hadde gjort eit hopp, han kunne verkeleg ikkje for det.

Isak hadde sett glad ut, og utkvilt. Sett ut så han hadde sove godt, og det gjorde Even glad. Utan at han heilt visste kvifor.

Smilet hans hadde dog falma litt då han såg Mikael, men han hadde presentert seg sjølv og sagt at han skulle sjekka korleis hjarterytma til Even hadde vore dei siste 12 timane.

Stemma hans hadde vorten litt rar, nesten kald, og Even hadde ikkje forstått nokon ting. Kunne ikkje forstå kvifor Isak plutseleg hadde vorten så kald, han hadde jo inga grunn til det.

Så han hadde ligge der og sett på Isak, sett på Isak så såg svært konsentrert ut. Profesjonell og lukka. Og så hadde han gått.

Even hadde byrja å pusta att, det kjentest i alle fall sånn ut. Som om Isak fekk han til å halda pusten. Mikael hadde sett spørjande på han, og Even hadde ledd om han kunne. Mikael kjente sjølvsagt til Røvær, visste kva så hadde skjedd. Men han hadde nok ikkje forstått at Isak frå Røvær var Dr. Valtersen.

Så Even hadde fortalt han det, og Mikael hadde sett på han med varme og latterfulle auge. Hadde sagt at det ikkje var så løye at doktoren hadde sett sånn på han. Det var jo ikkje vanskeleg å forstå det. Even hadde berre rista på hovudet, meint at det ikkje var nokon grunn til at Isak skulle vera sjalu på Mikael. Då hadde han sagt dei orda, så no flauma gjennom Even så ein bisverm.

«Even, du har aldri vore dum og eg synes ikkje du skal byrja med det no. Det er heilt tydeleg at Isak fortsatt kjenne noko for deg, og eg er ganske sikker på at han ikkje er ferdig med deg. Akkurat så du ikkje er ferdig med han, Even, det har du aldri vore»

Så no låg han i senga og tenkte på Mikaels ord. Det var ei stemma langt inni hjarta så kviskra at Mikael hadde rett. Han var ikkje sikker på om han var klar til å sleppa den heilt ut, men han kjente med heile seg at den stemte.

Han sukka tungt for seg sjølv og kjente at det gjorde skikkeleg vondt i brystet. For fyrste gong på mange år klarte han ikkje å kjenna om det var fysisk eller sjelelig vondt. Men det gjekk ikkje mange minutt før han innsåg at smertene var svært fysiske.

Det gjorde skikkeleg vondt og han fekk problem med å pusta ordentleg. Heiv etter pusten og kjente at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt. Redsla kraup øve han idet hjartemonitoren byrja å pipa, og han kjente seg svært svimmel.

Plutseleg var det to sjukepleierar i rommet hans, så sjekka monitoren hans. Dei snakka til han, men han høyrde ikkje kva dei sa. Det susa i øyrene hans, og synet vart plutseleg litt slørete. Det var så å ver på sjøen i ein storm, og han kjente at det vart vanskelegare og vanskelegare å pusta.

Han visste ikkje kor lang tid det gjekk, men plutseleg var rommet fullt av beskjedar. Han høyrde Dr. Valtersen, klaffesvikt og operasjon. Han var kald og varm, og alt berre susa rundt han. Kjente seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, og alt berre koka rundt i alt og ingenting.

Så kjente han ei hand på armen hans, den var mjuk og varm, og strøyk han med rolege bevegelsar. Det roa stormen, roa alt så kokte. Han kjente seg trygg, utan at han visste kvifor.

Det siste han høyrte før alt vart svart var, eg er her.

_................................................................................._

_Han var omringa av varme og grøne augo. Isaks nydelege grøne augo var alt han såg. Dei kikka inn i hans, med eit glimt han ikkje hadde sett før. Isak kyssa han med heile seg, kyssa han som om han var ein skatt, som om han var svolten og Even var middagens hans. _

_Strødde mjuke kyss øve heile andletet hans, før han bevegde munnen ned øve halsen. La att nokre våte kyss før han la munnen på skuldra hans. Lot munnen ligga der litt, medan han kila Even på magen. Det fekk han til å le, le med heile seg. _

_Isak fekk han alltid til å le, med historiene sine, med henda sine, med munnen sin. _

_Han bevegde munnen ned øve brystkassa, lot den ligga litt på magen. Kyssa han, kyssa, kyssa. Nokre låge stønn glapp ut av han, og det fekk Isak til å klukka litt. Even trengte ikkje å sjå på Isaks auge for å vita korleis dei såg ut akkurat då. Han visste det, visste at Isaks auge var fulle av varme og latter. _

_Då Isak munn bevegde seg endå lengre ned, ropa han ut. Kunne verkeleg ikkje for det, det var så deilig, så fantastisk godt. Ropa hans blanda seg med måkeskrika, og alt berre kokte saman i ein kjensle av å flyta av garde._

_..................................................................................._

Då han vakna att la han merke til tri ting. Han var ikkje på rommet sitt, men på noko så såg ut så overvakinga. Det var ein mengd med slangar i han, og det var ei slags lullen dunk i brystet hans. Og Isak satt ved sida av senga hans og skreiv på ein I-Pad.

Han blunka litt med augo, fekk fokus att og la merke til at det var ein bandasje på brystet hans. Han kremta litt, forsøkte å finna stemma si att. Og så kikka Isak på han. Kikka på han med varme, med alle slags kjensle så for rundt.

«Eg drøymte om deg»

Definitivt ikkje det han hadde tenkt å sei, men det berre glapp ut. Even kjente seg så sårbar akkurat då, det var nett så alle kjenslene hans var utanpå, og akkurat så Isaks kyss fortsatt var på han.

Isaks augo vida seg litt ut, før det kraup ein svært kledelig raudne øve andletet hans. Han såg plutseleg ut så ein 17-åring att, ein nervøs og sjenert 17-åring, og det var nesten for mykje for Evens hjarta å takla. Men berre nesten.

«Åh, var det ein fin draum?»

Isaks stemme var full av varme og mjukheit, og det gjorde at varmen spreia seg øve heile Even. Gjorde han modig.

«Ja, veldig fin, me kyssa. Eller du kyssa meg»

«Hm…ja, me gjorde jo ein del av det»

Isak smilte til han, såg litt sjenert ut, men med mykje varme i augo. Even hadde ikkje ord akkurat då. Det var fyrste gongen dei hadde snakka om Røvær, snakka om det så hadde skjedd. Det var….det var stort kjente Even.

Dei vart sittande å kikka på kvarandre, med augo fulle av varme, og små smil. Hadde ikkje fleire ord akkurat då, kjente nok båe at det hadde skjedd noko stort her. Noko ingen av dei klarte å ta tak i akkurat då, men det var der. Ei slags fredskvist om det gjekk ann å seia.

Plutseleg byrja monitoren å pipa att, og det trakk dei båe tilbake til rommet. Tilbake til sviktande klaffar.

«Kva skjedde?»

«Den kunstige klaffa di braut heilt saman, lukka seg heilt så ikkje blodet ditt vart pumpa ut. Så eg måtte operera den ut»

«Herregud…eg..ehm…kva skjer no?»

«Du må liggja her på overvakinga ei stund til, medan me tek testar av korleis hjarta ditt fungere utan den. Det er litt usikkert om hjarta ditt takle det, men eg har tru på at det vil gå bra. Me kjem deretter til å kopla deg til ein ekstra hjartemonotor, og du kjem til å verta sjekka fire gonger i timen til me er sikre på at det går fint»

Even kjente at redsla var attende, sjølv om Isaks stemme var roleg og beroliggande. Han smilte til han, smilte med endå meir varme i augo.

«Dette kjem til å gå bra, Even, eg skal sørga for det. Eg har tatt kontakt med fleire kollegaer i Skandinavia, så no står du øvst på deira lister og. Me skal skaffa deg eit nytt hjarta, Even, dette kjem til å ordna seg»

Orda vaska øve han, vaska øve han så ein beroliggande sumarvind. Isak hadde nettopp kalla han Even, til og med to gonger. Det gjorde han glad, og han kjente at det var lett å tru på Isak. Tru på at det kom til å ordna seg.

«Eg la merke til at foreldra dine står som dine næraste pårørande, så eg har ringt dei å fortalt kva så har skjedd. Dei kjem på besøk litt seinare. Vil du at eg skal ringa Mikael og?»

«Mikael? Kvifor skal du ringa han?»

Even kjente seg litt forvirra øve Isaks ord, og han såg ganske forvirra ut han og. Det kraup nokre hektiske roser øve kinna hans, og han såg ut så han hadde lyst å sei ganske så mykje. Såg ut så han ville sei ting så ikkje hadde noko med hjarteklaffar å gjera.

«Nei, alstå…eg..ehm…eg tenkte kanskje at han ville vita kva så har skjedd»

«Eg sende han berre ein melding seinare»

«Åh…men…ehm..»

Isak såg plutseleg heilt løyen ut, raud i andletet og nervøs. Tydeleg nervøs. Hadde ikkje Even vert full av slangar og smertestillande, hadde han reist seg opp og gitt Isak ein klem. Han såg ut så han trengte det. Verkeleg.

«Kva er det du spør om, Isak, kven er det du trur Mikael er? Trudde du…?»

«Ja»

Herregud.

Plutseleg forstår Even alt, forstår kva Isak trur. Forstår kvifor Isak var så kald tidligare. Erkjenninga rasa gjennom han. Mikael hadde rett, sjølvsagt hadde han det.

«Nei, Isak, Mikael er min beste venn. Har vore det sidan me var små, akkurat så du og Jonas. Hugse du ikkje at eg fortalte deg om han på Røvær?»

Isaks andlet vert, om mogleg, endå raudare. Det ser ut så han tenke litt, før erkjenninga fer øve han og. Han smile litt, humre litt for seg sjølv. Det er så fint å sjå på at Even nesten ikkje klare det. Men han stirre inn i dei grøne augo, stirre og smile litt.

«Even…»

«Isak…»

Det svirre tusen ord rundt i rommet. Alt det usagte, alle kjenslene, alt så skjedde og ikkje skjedde. Dei veit båe at dei må snakka om dette, men det er som om ingen vil ta det fyrste steget. Det er så skjørt akkurat no, så lett å trå feil.

Even skal til å sei noko, kva så helst. Men så byrje personsøkaren til Isak å pipa, og han kikke på den. Even ser at augo hans vide seg ut, før han unnskylde seg å spring ut av rommet.

Lar Even ligga att med ein storm av kjensler fara gjennom seg. Det skjedde akkurat noko fint, opp i alt det skumle, og det gjer at Even for fyrste gong på 20 år kjenne på eit hop.

Eit hop om at ting kan ordna seg.

Både med hjarta hans og med Isak.


	7. Eg må sei noko til deg

Isak hadde hundre tankar i hovudet då han sprang til Dr. Pettersens kontor. Alle handla om Even.

Det hadde vore så lett å kikka inn i dei nydelege blå augo og snakka om Røvær for fyrste gong. Han hadde trudd at det skulle verta vanskeleg, men Evens mjukheit og tydelege sårbarheit, hadde gjort det så enkelt.

Kanskje resten ville vera enkelt og. Det var lov å hopa.

Han hadde dog vorten litt flau øve at han ikkje hadde hugsa at Even hadde snakka om Mikael på Røvær. Men til sitt eiget forsvar kunne det jo fint vær at vennskap hadde blitt til kjærleik. Mykje kunne jo skje på 20 år.

Isak stogga framføre døra til Dr. Pettersen og trakk pusten. Han kunne jo ikkje akkurat komma heseblesande inn til sjefen sin så ein raudnande 17-åring heller. Det var han så hadde sendt ein beskjed på Isaks personsøkar. Det hadde kun stått, kom til kontoret mitt, nytt hjarta er klart.

Men det haldt for Isak. Beskjeden han hadde venta på, beskjeden Even hadde venta sånn på. Det gjorde han så glad, fyrst og fremst så lege. Men den litle stemma langt inni hjarta kviskra at han var glad for Even på det personlege plan og.

Dr. Pettersen smilte då Isak kom inn på kontoret, og fortalte at Haugesund Sjukehus hadde ringt for 30 minutt sidan og sagt at dei hadde eit donorhjarta så passa til Even. Dei haldt på med operasjona no, og skulle senda hjarta med eit legehelikopter med ein gong det var klart.

Isak smilte stort og nikka. Han og Dr. Pettersen snakka kort om operasjona, før Isak gjekk på sitt eiget kontor og bestilte ein operasjonssal og ringte blodbanken for å bestilla fem liter med blodtype O.

Deretter såg han på lista øve kven så hadde vakt, og ringte dei alle. Han trengte ein anestesilege, to operasjonssjukepleierar og ein kirurg til. Det var ein lang operasjon, så det var viktig å vera to kirurgar. For sikkerheits skuld ringte han ein tredje kirurg og spurte om ho kunne vera klar om det vart behov for det. Ho sa heldigvis ja, og Isak byrja og planlegga operasjona.

Då han var nøgd og hadde alt klart, gjekk han attende til overvakinga for å fortelja Even dei gode nyheitene. I døra møtte han foreldra til Even, dei hadde ikkje endra seg så mykje på 20 år. Dei stogga han for å sei hei, og stilte nokre spørsmål. Han var ikkje sikker på om dei hugsa han, så han haldt seg til å svara på spørsmåla deira.

Han gjekk deretter inn i rommet og bort til Evens seng. Sjekka monitoren, smilte lett til Even og satt seg ned. Even kikka på han med varme i blikket, og eit lite smil.

«Even, eg har svært gode nyheiter»

Dei nydelege blå augo ljos opp og vart fulle av hop.

«Det er eit donorhjarta på Haugesund Sjukehus så passe til deg. Dei operer det ut no, og så skal dei senda det med eit legehelikopter med ein gong»

Evens augo vida seg ut, og han såg ut så han ikkje trudde på Isak. Så han berre nikka og gliste så berre det. Kunne verkeleg ikkje for det.

«Er det sant, Isak? Så snart?»

«Ja, Even, det er heilt sant»

Dei blå augo vart fulle av tårer så rann ned øve Evens andlet. Han såg så letta ut at Isak ikkje visste kva han skulle sei. Han var jo vandt med at pasientar gret, men dette var Even. Mest av alt hadde Isak lyst å gje han ein klem, men han var ikkje sikker på om dei var der endå.

Så han strøyk Even forsiktig øve armen, og smilte varmt til han. Han hopa i alle fall at det var eit varmt smil. Det såg sånn ut på Evens blikk, det fekk han til å kikka på armen, kikka på Isak, før han kikka tilbake til armen.

«Var det Haugesund Sjukehus du sa?»

«Ja»

«Det er jo litt løye då, synes du ikkje det, Isak? Haugesund liksom»

Isak hadde ikkje tenkt på akkurat det, han var berre glad for at Even skulle få eit nytt hjarta. Men Evens ord vaska øve han, og fekk han til å le litt. Det fekk Even til å le litt og, og dei vart sittande og le litt saman. Kikka på kvarandre og lo. Før Even vart alvorleg att.

«Er det du så skal operera meg, Isak?»

«Ja»

«Ehm…eg…du…eg veit at du er dyktig, Isak og at eg er i trygge hender. Men ting kan skje så er utanfor din kontroll. Så eg må sei noko til deg før operasjona»

Han såg så alvorleg ut at Isak ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle sjå. Var vandt med at pasientar var redde og nervøse, men dette var nytt for han. Han brydde seg, meir enn normalt, om denne pasienten. Og det utgjorde eit hav av forskjell.

«Ok, kva tenke du på?»

«Etter operasjona vil eg snakka med deg, Isak. Snakka med deg om Røvær og kva så skjedde. Eg trur det kunne vera bra for oss båe. Er det ok?»

Even såg så nervøs ut at Isak nesten gav han ein klem. Men berre nesten. Han høyrde Magnus sine ord symja rundt og nikka.

«Det hadde vore fint, Even….fint om me kunne gjera det. Eg er einig med deg, eg trur me treng det båe to. Men eg trur det kan vera lurt å venta ei stund. Du treng å komma deg etter operasjona»

«Kvifor då? Skal du skrika til meg?»

Det var no eit litt lattermildt glimt i Evens augo, og det fekk Isaks hjarta til å hoppa litt. Evens lattermilde glimt så 19-åring hadde vore svært fine, men så 39-åring var dei rett så forførande.

Isak fekk plutseleg ein flyktig tanke om kva så kunne skje om Even sendte han det blikket og flørta med han. Han kom aldri til å stå i mot, han innsåg det no.

«Nei, Even, eg skal ikkje skrika til deg. Men du skal gjennom ein ganske stor operasjon, og det er viktig at du får ro og fred, og at hjarta ditt får venna seg til kroppen din og omvendt»

«Ok, Isak. Kan eg spørja deg om noko?»

Evens augo var ikkje lattermilde lengre, men hadde fått ein snev av sårheit øve seg. Isak smilte litt til han og nikka.

«Kan du..ehm…kan du ver der når eg vakne opp?»

«Ja, det kan eg»

Even nikka og smilte lett. Såg svært letta ut, og det gjorde at Isaks hjarta hoppa litt rundt att. Denne mannen. Herregud.

«Eg er glad for at du er legen min, Isak»

Og så blunka han jammen.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Litt seinare satt Isak på kontoret sitt og åt litt. Gjekk gjennom operasjona ein gong til, og gjorde seg mentalt klar. Han gjorde alltid det før ein operasjon, men det kjentest litt større ut denne gongen. Han skulle, bokstaveleg, halda Evens hjarta i henda sine. Den tanka gjorde han svært audmjuk og litt skremt. Ikkje dårlig skremt, men meir sånn fagleg skremt. Det var ekstra viktig for han at operasjona gjekk bra.

Då han hadde åte ferdig la han seg på sofaen og tok seg ein lur. Han gjorde gjerna det før ein operasjon, ville vera heilt utkvilt og klar.

Han sov svært lett, men drøymte litt likevel. Drøymte om Even, Røvær og mjuke kyss. Då personsøkaren hans byrja å pipa tok det fem sekund før han innsåg at han ikkje var på Røvær, men på sjukehuset. Beskjeden var kort, den sa berre at hjarta var kommen.

20 minutt seinare stod han å skrubba henda sine, medan Even vart trilla inn på operasjonssalen. Han kikka rundt i rommet, det var svært tydeleg at han kikka etter Isak. Det burde ikkje gje han hjartebank, men det gjorde det.

Han gjekk inn i salen, og smilte lett til Even. Han såg veldig letta ut, det såg nesten ut så han hadde heldt pusta medan han venta på Isak. Anestesilegen gjorde Even klar, medan ein av sjukepleierane tok på Isak hanskar og munnbind.

Isak såg øve bordet med alle instrumenta, sjekka at alt var klart, og kikka på eska med Evens hjarta i. Nikka til alle i rommet, før han kikka på Even så var lagt i narkose.

«Skalpell nummer tri, takk»

Seks timar seinare satt han på kontoret sitt og skreiv inn i Evens epikrise. Operasjona hadde vore svært vellykka, og Evens nye hjarta banka no på plass i brystkassa hans. Isak kjente seg litt sliten, men var svært glad og nøgd.

Då han var ferdig med notatane sine, åt han litt, før han gjekk til overvakinga. Fann Even og sjekka monitoren. Hjarterytma var veldig fin, og det var blodtrykk og puls og. Han dobbeltsjekka at morfinmengda var på eit passande nivå, før han satt seg ned.

Kikka på Even så låg der med augo lukka. Augevippene hans flagra lett, og brystkassa heva seg med ei normal og fin bevegelse.

Even var så nydeleg der han låg, at det nesten gjorde litt vondt å sjå på. Isak innsåg, med heile seg, at han verkeleg ikkje var ferdig med Even.

Det var så mykje usagt og uoppklara mellom dei. Han visste ikkje kva så ville eller kunne skje med dei, men han visste med heile seg at det ville verta godt å få snakka saman om det så hadde skjedd.

Han innsåg og at om Even gjekk inn for å flørta med han, ville han flørta tilbake. Han ville la Even gjer det, og det ville bli så veldig meir enn ok.

Tanka gjorde han litt varm, og han kjente trøytheita siga på. Så han la seg til rette i stolen og lukka augo. For av garde inn i søvnen, medan han tenkte på Even.

Drøymte om mjuke kyss og varme hender.


	8. Isak frå Røvær

Då Even vakna var det mørkt ute, og rommet han låg i var kun ljost opp at små nattlampar. Han blenka litt med augo og kikka seg rundt. Monitoren ved sida av han peip med betryggande jamnheit, og det kjentest ut så han hadde vorten køyrd øve av ein lastebil.

Ikkje at han eigentleg visste korleis det kjentest ut, men det måtte vera slik. Heile kroppen verka, og det var ein slags dunkande rytme frå hjarta hans.

Han var i live. Han hadde fått eit nytt hjarta.

Det var nett så han måtte klypa seg sjølv for å vera sikker på at det var sant. Operasjona hadde vore vellykka, og det banka eit nytt hjarta i brystet hans. Eit hjarta frå Haugesund. Han kjente at tårene trilla av glede, og tørka dei med den eine handa.

Det var ledningar øve alt, til og med ein pose med urin når han såg etter. Men han brydde seg katten. 

Glede, takksamd og tusen andre ting strauma gjennom han så ein varm sumarvind. Han kjente seg så verdas heldigaste mann akkurat då, og kryssa alt han hadde for at kroppen hans ville akseptera det nye hjarta.

Plutseleg høyrde han nokre små soveljodar og kikka på stolen ved sida av seg. Det var ein slags stor og mjuk stol, og opp i den låg Isak. Finaste Isak låg der med beina lent øve stolen, med rufsete hår og den eine handa under kinnet.

Han såg ut så ein 17-åring på eit vis, og det fekk Even til å tenka på ein anna gong han hadde sett Isak sova.

Det var etter deira fyrste gong, fyrste gongen der i vika deira. Dei hadde kyssa og ledd heile vegen heim til Evens hytte, og det hadde vore altfor vanskeleg å sei god natt etter den opplevinga dei hadde hatt.

Så Even hadde tatt Isak med seg inn på rommet sitt, snike han inn medan foreldra hans sov. Dei hadde kyssa endå meir, og strøke på kvarandres kroppar. Hadde kviskra i natta, og ledd med heile seg. Til slutt hadde Isak sovna, og Even hadde ligge ganske lenge å kikka på han.

Det hadde vore så fint å kikka på ein sovande Isak. Han laga små soveljodar, og såg svært mjuk ut. Akkurat så han såg ut no. Heilt mjuk og roleg, utan ei bekymring i verda.

Even kunne ligge der ganske så lenge å berre kikka på han. Det var svært beroliggande på eit vis. Det fylte han med varme og med lengt. Hjarta hans dunka litt hardare, og Even kjente at den dunkinga handla om Isak.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Isak hadde blitt sjå han, akkurat så han lova. Han hadde ikkje gått heim, han hadde blitt. Even var heilt sikker på at Isak aldri sov sjå andre pasientar, og det gjorde han svært glad og litt rørt.

Det varma hjarta hans og gjorde at han kjente seg svært trygg. Så han lukka augo att og sovna med den varme kjensla av at Isak passa på han.

Då han vakna att var det ljost ute og monitoren peip fortsatt heilt roleg. Han blunka litt med augo, før han kikka på stolen. Isak var fortsatt der, og satt å skreiv på I-Paden sin. Even kremta litt og blunka endå meir.

Vart møtt av eit varmt og litt mjukt blikk frå ein smilande Isak. Han reiste seg med ein gong og sjekka monitoren og slangane, før han satt seg ned att.

«God morgon, Even. Korleis kjenne du deg?»

«God morgon, Isak. Ganske så mørbanka, men det er kanskje normalt?»

«Ja, det er heilt normalt. Du kjem til å kjenna det sånn nokre dagar»

«Ok. Så alt gjekk bra med operasjona?»

«Ja, det gjekk veldig fint. Det tok seks timar, og teamet gjorde ein fantastisk jobb»

Isak smilte stolt og såg veldig nøgd ut. Det gjorde Even glad. Han kjente seg litt stolt på Isaks vegne, og veldig glad for at det var Isak så hadde operert han.

«Takk, Isak. Takk for at du fiksa hjarta mitt»

«Det er ingenting å takka for, Even. Det er jobben min å fiksa hjarter»

«Vel, takk uansett»

Isak såg med eit litt flau ut, og det fekk Even til å lura på om han ikkje fekk skryt så ofte. Han hadde høyrt nokre sjukepleiarar snakka om den kalde Dr. Valtersen, kanskje det var det så var grunnen. Ikkje at han forstod at nokon kunne sjå på Isak så kald, han var ein av dei varmaste personane han kjente. Men kanskje han berre var annleis med Even enn andre pasientar.

«Kva skjer no, Isak?»

«Du må liggja her på overvakinga nokre dagar og kjem til å verta sjekka ganske ofte. Det er ein viss fare for at kroppen din støyt frå seg hjarta, så me må følga godt med på det. Deretter vil du verta flytta til eit vanleg rom, og så må me berre sjå ann den fysiske tilstanden din»

«Og så då?»

Isak såg på han med milde og tolmodige augo. Det var og eit lite lattermildt glimt der, og det fekk varmen til å spreia seg øve alt. Han var så fin at Even ikkje visste heilt kvar han skulle sjå. Det burde verkeleg ikkje vera lov å ha så fine legar, spesielt når ein var nyoperert.

«Even, du har nettopp gjennomgått ein ganske stor operasjon. Det er viktig at du slappe av og lar kroppen venna seg til det nye hjarta ditt. Du kjem til å få mykje informasjon framover, men eg trur det er lurt å ta det litt etter kvart. Ta det minutt for minutt»

Isak smilte varmt til han, og Even lot orda hans vaska øve seg. Visste jo med seg sjølv at Isak hadde rett. Så han smilte tilbake og nikka.

«Kva skal me gjer i dette minuttet då?»

«Vel, du skal liggja her og passa på deg sjølv. Eg skal gå heim og eta, ta meg ein joggetur og dusja»

«Kjem du attende?»

Even høyrte at stemma hans var litt sår, men han kunne ikkje for det. Alt var lettare å takla når Isak var der og forklarte alt med den rolege og milde stemma si.

«Ja, eg kjem attende i kveld. I mens vert du fylgt opp at dei dyktige kollegane mine, så du er i trygge hender. Me snakkas i kveld»

«Snakkas, Isak»

Då Isak kom tilbake var foreldra hans på besøk. Dei hadde snakka om operasjona, og oppdatert han om smått og stort frå familien. Mora hadde tatt med seg nokre bøker og notatblokker, og Even var veldig glad for det. Då kunne han skriva ned dei ideane han hadde fått dei siste dagane.

Isak helsa på foreldra hans, før han sjekka monitoren og utskrifta av hjarterymta hans. Han såg svært konsentrert ut, men smilte og, så det var tydelegvis gode resultat. Han oppdaterte Even og foreldra, og dei såg svært letta ut. Mora såg og litt nysgjerrig ut, som om ho hadde hundre spørsmål til Isak så ikkje handla om operasjon.

Det fekk Even til å himla litt med augo i det han møtte blikket til faren. Han såg berre lattermild ut, og blunka litt til Even. Som for å sei, du veit kven mora di er, Even.

«Eg har tenkt på ein liten ting, er du Isak, Isak? Isak frå Røvær?»

Isak kikka på mora hans og smilte litt. Det kraup og ei svak raudne øve kinna hans. Even hopa han var den einaste så såg det.

«Ja, det stemme»

«Eg synes det var noko kjent med deg. Korleis går det med deg?»

«Det går veldig fint med meg, dokke då?»

Faren hans berre smilte litt, mens mora la ut kva dei hadde gjort dei siste åra. Isak smilte og nikka, medan Even humra litt for seg sjølv. Mora var legendarisk for skravlinga si, og no var det Isak så fekk den. Men han var tolmodigheita sjølv og stilte spørsmål her og der. Even hadde gitt han ein klem om han kunne.

«Så kjekt at du vart lege, du snakka jo alltid om det. Men det må vera travle dagar»

«Ja, eg har ikkje så mykje fritid. Men eg elske jobben min, så det er ikkje noko problem»

«Hm…ja, det kan ikkje vera mykje tid til forhold og sånn då?»

«Mamma, herregud!»

Even kjente seg så ein flau 19-åring att, faren berre lo og mora blunka til han. Som om ho gjorde han ein teneste. Som om han trengte hjelp til så snakka med ein mann.

«Nei, det er ikkje så mykje tid til det»

Isak smilte lett og gjorde seg klar til å gå. Mora smilte til han, før ho sette inn det siste støtet.

«Så du er ikkje gift då, eller har barn? Ein kjærast kanskje?»

Even visste ikkje kvar han skulle sjå. Var så flau at han hadde lyst til å gøyma seg under senga.

«Nei, eg har ikkje det. Eg er singel»

Så gjekk han.

Mora smilte triumferande, som om ho hadde ordna alt for han. Faren lo fortsatt, og Even hadde ingen ord.

Han trengte verkeleg ikkje wing men han, med ei så nysgjerrig mamma!

Herregud.


	9. Varme i hjarta

Det hadde gått tri dagar sidan operasjona, og Isak var veldig nøgd med Evens framgang. Hjarterytma hadde vore sterk og jamn heile tida, og blodtrykket var og fint. Det virka så Evens kropp hadde vent seg til det nya hjarta, og det var ingenting så tyda på at den ville støyta det frå seg.

Isak var så veldig glad for Even. Fyrst og fremst så lege, han var alltid nøgd når det gjekk bra for pasientane sine. Men han var og personleg glad for Even, visste kor mykje dette betydde for han.

Han humra litt for seg sjølv når han tenkte på samtale med Evens mamma, og kor flau Even hadde vore. Mammaer tenderte jo til å vera litt nysgjerrige, men ho hadde verkeleg tatt kaka. Dog på ein veldig fin måte.

Humringa vart med han inn på overvakinga, der han skulle sjekka korleis det gjekk med Even. Vart møtt med eit stort smil, og nokre blå augo så ljos opp då han kom bort til senga hans. Det burde ikkje gjera Isak så glad, verkeleg ikkje. Men det gjorde det.

«Hei Even. Korleis kjenne du deg?»

«Hei Isak. Eg kjenne meg ok. Litt mindre så eg har vorten overkøyrt av ein lastebil»

«Det er bra. Du kjem til å kjenna det mindre sånn kvar einaste dag framover»

«Godt å høyra. Du ser glad ut i dag, det passe deg. Får meg til å tenka at alt snakket om deg er langt frå sanninga»

Even smilte til han med heile seg, og orda hans fekk Isak til å smila litt og. Han visste jo kva dei sa om han, var så veldig klar øve det. Men det var viktig for han å vera profesjonell på jobb, så han putta jo på seg ei maska kvar dag. Ei maska det var vanskeleg å putta på når Even kikka på han så han gjorde nå.

«Hehe, du har høyrt snakk om meg?»

«Ja, det er mykje snakk om kor dyktig du er, men og at du er så kald. Men du er jo ikkje det, Isak, du er varm. Behandle alle med respekt og er så tolmodig. Varm ja, det er du er»

Dei blå augo skein med noko heilt spesielt, det var nokre kjensle der så Isak ikkje hadde sett før. Han vart litt rørt av Evens ord, og veldig glad.

«Takk, Even»

«Det er ikkje noko å takka for Isak, det er jo sant. Eller kanskje det er lettare for meg å sjå deg for den du er. Siden eg kjenne deg»

Isak kjente raudna krypa litt øve andletet, det var nesten litt irriterande korleis Even fekk han til å raudna heile tida. Men berre nesten.

Lufta vart med eit litt lada, og han visste ikkje kva han skulle sei. Kanskje han var annleis med Even, han visste ikkje heilt. Men det var så lett og vera varm med han.

Even sa heller ikkje noko, berre kikka på han. Smilte lett og kikka opp og ned på han. Kikka på andletet hans, kikka på dei raude kinna. Kikka.

Tusenvis av ting flaug mellom dei. Kjensler, minner og sårbarheit. Isak kjente seg med eit naken, det var noko med dei blå augo så fekk han til å kjenna seg så open og sårbar.

Han måtte gjer det han var kommen for å gjera, ellers frykta han at det kom til å komma ut ting så han ikkje var klar for å snakka om.

«Ehm…eg skal berre sjekka stinga dine, Even. Ok?»

«Ok»

Den låge og litt mørke stemma sendte gåsehud øve ryggen hans. Fekk magen til å gjer ein salto. Det gjorde det vanskeleg å konsentrera seg. Det burde verkeleg ikkje det, men sånn var det visst.

Han smilte lett og fann fram nokre hanskar. Opna sjukehusskjorta til Even med lette bevegelsar, og trakk den frå kvarandre. Kikka litt på brystkassa, sjølv om han ikkje burde det. Sveipa blikket øve og la merke til at Even fortsatt hadde det litle arret på høgre skulder.

Det var ganske så svakt, men det var fortsatt der. Det han hadde fått den gongen dei bada og Even hadde treft på ein skarp stein. Han hadde blødd litt, og Isak hadde hjelpt han. Fått han med seg til legekontoret på Røvær og haldt handa hans medan den hyggelege legen hadde sydd såret.

Det var då han hadde bestemt seg 100 % for at han ville bli lege. Hadde kikka nysgjerrig på legen så sydde, medan han strøyk Evens hand. Han hadde ligge med augo att, hadde påstått at blod gjorde han litt kvalm.

Isak kremta litt for seg sjølv, før han drog seg attende til nåtida. Trakk bandasjen av med forsiktige bevegelsar og kikka på operasjonssåret. Det såg veldig fint ut, hadde ingen teikn til betennelse. Han nikka nøgd til seg sjølv, og reinsa det litt før han la på ein ny bandasje.

Kasta hanskane sine, og møtte Evens blikk. Det var så å verta sugen inn i ein varm sumarvind, og det fekk hjarta hans til å dunka hardt. Even kikka på han med store blå augo, og det blikket sa meir enn hundre ord kunne ha sagt.

Isak hadde ingen ord, alle hadde forsvunne ut av døra. Så han berre kikka inn i varmen, og lot den varma seg sjølv. Kjente at det varma den delen av han så var gøymt vekk. Even- delen. Den så gjorde vondt, men også var fin.

«Korleis ser det ut?»

Evens låge stemme fekk han ut av varma, fekk han til å kremta litt_. Herregud, Valtersen, no må du ta deg saman. _

«Det ser veldig fint ut, Even. Har grodd fint og det er ingen teikn til betennelse»

«Så flott. Det er fordi eg har den beste legen det, veit du»

Og så blunka han jammen.

Herregud.

Isak visste ikkje kvar han skulle gjer av seg. Den blunkinga der, det blikket der. Det fekk han til å tenka på heilt andre ting enn operasjonssår. Han kjente at han måtte jorda seg, kjente at han måtte ta grep om situasjonen før den eskalerte i noko han ikkje visste korleis han skulle takla.

«Det er veldig bra dette, Even, og alle resultata vise at hjarta fungere veldig fint. Det er gode nyheiter. Eg kjem attende for å sjekka deg før eg går i dag»

Han kjente det.

Kjente at han putta på ei slags maska no, men han berre måtte. Det var så mykje kjensler så surra rundt i han, at han måtte ta kontroll på den einaste måten han visste. Evens augo vida seg litt ut, før han smilte eit slags privat smil til han. Som om Even forstod. Forstod så veldig godt kva Isak gjorde no.

«Det er godt å høyra, Isak»

Og så sa han ikkje meir. Men han visste, og Isak visste at han visste.

Han tok med seg den kjensla heile helga.

Hadde endeleg ordna seg ei frihelg, og for på Jonas si hytte med gutane. Åt god mat, drakk øl og skravla. Skravla om alt og ingenting, lo masse og snakka om gamle dagar. Det var akkurat det han trengte. Berre vera med folk så kjente han godt, og ikkje tenka så mykje på sjukehus og jobb. Eller Even.

Men det låg der. Låg der i bakhovudet hans. Og kanskje det var meir tydeleg enn han trudde, for Jonas spurte han rett ut då dei var aleine. Kikka på han med milde og tolmodige augo.

Så Isak fortalte han det. Fortalte det han kunne. Fortalte at han og Even skulle ha seg ein prat når han var komen seg. Jonas vart glad på hans vegne, og sa at han trudde det ville verta bra for dei båe. Isak kunne ikkje vera ueinig i det, han visste at det ville verta bra for dei.

Men det han ikkje sa til Jonas, så han ikkje sa til nokon, var at han var litt redd. Redd for samtala og kva den ville føra med seg. Redd for kva kjensler så ville komma ut, kva så ville skje. Han var ein vaksen mann, men han var redd.

Då han kom attende på jobb måndags morgon, kjente han seg utkvilt. Sjølv om han hadde tenkt mykje, hadde han fått sove godt. Han kjente seg fortsatt ambivalent rundt samtala med Even, men hadde innsett at han fekk ta det så det kom. Han kunne ikkje kontrollera alt, kunne ikkje planlegga alt. Det fekk skje det så skjedde. Han hadde og innsett at det var ok å vera litt redd.

Han satt på kontoret sitt og fiksa noko administrative ting, før han gjekk til overvakinga. Var spent på korleis resultata til Even var, hopa med heile seg at dei fortsatt var gode. Opna døra og gjekk inn, svengte bort til Evens seng.

Men den var tom.

Even var borte.


	10. Kva så skal skje vidare

Even var tilbake på rom 2121, noko han var svært nøgd med. Mest fordi det betydde at han var kommen seg, men og fordi at det var så utruleg mykje pipeljodar på overvakinga. No var ha aleine på rommet, og det var kun ljodar frå hans eigen monitor.

Det hadde vore litt løye at Isak ikkje hadde vore på jobb i helga, han hadde sakna han litt hadde han innrømt for seg sjølv. Dei andre legane hadde vore trivelege, men dei var ikkje Isak. Dei snakka fortare, forklarte mindre og hadde definitivt ikkje dei same mjuke henda så Isaks.

Men han var og glad for Isak. Var det nokon så behøvde ei frihelg så var det han. Det var svært tydeleg at han ikkje gjorde så mykje anna enn å jobba.

For ein liten time sidan hadde Mikael stikke innom med frukosten sin og kaffi i handa. Var på veg til eit møte, og hadde bestemt seg for å stikka innom Even på vegen. Han var veldig glad for det, det var godt å få prata litt om operasjona.

Dei var midt i ei latterkula etter at Mikael hadde snakka om eit stemnemøte han hadde vore på då døra gjekk opp med eit brak. Inn kom ein stressa Isak med bustete hår og stetoskopet på halv åtte. Han kikka rett på Even med eit utrykk det var umogleg å lesa.

«Er du ok, Even?»

«Ehm, ja, eg har det fint eg»

Isak strena bort til senga for å kikka på utskrifta av hjarterytma hans. Såg svært konsentrert ut, og fortsatt lett stressa. Mikael kikka nysgjerrig på han, medan Even ikkje heilt visste kva han skulle sei.

«Alt ser jo veldig fint ut her, Even. Har nokon flytta deg i helga?»

«Ja, Dr. Olsen ordna det i går. Sa at eg fint kunne flyttas, sidan alt såg så bra ut»

Isak såg ut så han tenkte litt, før han kikka rundt i rommet. Oppdaga Mikael for fyrste gong og smilte lett til han. Sa at han kom tilbake litt seinare. Så gjekk han bare.

Då døra gjekk att byrja Mikael å le. Han lo så masse at han nesten datt av stolen. Even vart litt irritert på han, det var jo verkeleg ikkje noko å le av dette her.

«Kva er det du ler av?»

«Herregud, Even, eg beklage verkeleg. Men du…det der var ikkje ein lege så kom brasande inn døra. Det var ein bekymra og stressa mann. Du såg vel det, Even?»

Even kjente at han raudna av Mikaels ord, kjente og at hjarta dunka litt raskare. Isak- dunkinga så han hadde døypt den.

«Skjerp deg, Mikael. Dr. Valtersen er ein dyktig lege så er veldig opptatt av pasientane sine, det er alt»

Even var veldig stolt øve at han ikkje sa Isak, men Mikael berre himla med augo før han lo litt meir.

«Jaja, Even, du får prøva å overbevisa deg sjølv om det. Me snakkas i morgon»

Even vart liggande og tenka på Mikaels ord. Kanskje dei kunne vera sanne? Han humra litt for seg sjølv, men den varme kjensla vart med han.

Den sviva fortsatt rundt i hjarta hans då Isak kom tilbake rundt lunstider. Han kom bort til senga hans og satt seg ned. Smilte lett, men såg litt nervøs ut. Kremta fleire gonger, før han kikka Even rett i augo.

«Eg beklage at eg kom brassande inn i dag morgon, lite profesjonelt av meg, Even. Eg hadde ikkje sett beskjeden frå Dr. Olsen, så eg….ehm…eg…»

Han såg så nervøs og lett stressa ut, at Even ikkje kunne la vera. Han måtte erta han litt, få han til å le.

«Så då vart du bekymra for favorittpasienten din?»

Even smile varmt til han og blunka litt. Det får Isak til å raudna lett, før han smile han og.

«Ja, eg vart visst det»

Og så seie han ikkje meir. Men dei nydelege grøne augo hans skinn med noko Even aldri har sett før. Det gjer at han vert mållaus han og. For kva kan han sei til det blikket der? Ingenting. Så han berre kikke. Kikke og smile.

Det går eit minutt, før det går to. Lufta vert lada att, og er full av alle slags ting. Isaks augo vide seg litt ut, han kremte litt, men ser fortsatt ut så han ikkje har ord. Even kan lett relatera. Alt han ser er grønt, og det er verkeleg fint å sjå på.

Plutseleg riste Isak på hovudet sitt, som for å få seg attende i rommet, og kikke på han med eit slags alvorleg blikk. Det gjer Even nervøs, utan at han forstår kvifor.

«Even, me må snakka litt om kva så skal skje framover no. Kva så må gjerast og ikkje gjerast. Ok?»

«Ok, Isak»

«Alle resultata dine er svært gode, og i følgje Dr. Larsen ser stinga dine veldig fine ut»

«Ho hadde iskalde hender, Isak. Eg haldt på å få kuldesjokk!»

Han klare å le av det no, han lo definitivt ikkje på laurdag. Orda hans får Isak til å le litt og, og det gjer nesten vondt å sjå på. Isaks latter. Herregud.

«Even då, det kan ho då ikkje for. Og så kalde er dei sikkert ikkje»

«Jo, definitivt. Dei var ikkje så dine»

«Even…»

«Vel det er sant. Du har dei varmaste og mjukaste henda»

«Even…»

«Kom igjen, Isak. Eit kompliment får du tåla»

Isak ser på han, før han smile lett. Ser glad ut, ser plutseleg veldig ung ut. Det er fint å sjå på.

«Greitt, Even. Tusen takk»

«Bare hyggelig, du»

«Tilbake til det me snakka om. Som sagt, alt ser veldig fint ut, og det er bra. Men det betyr ikkje at det ikkje er ting du må tenka på framover. Det aller, aller viktigaste er at du er tolmodig med deg sjølv, Even»

«Kva meine du, Isak?»

«Det betyr at du har gjennomgått ein ganske så stor operasjon, og er naud til å ta det roleg, og ta forholdsreglar. Det må du gjer resten av livet, Even»

«Resten av livet?»

«Ja, det må du. Du må for eksempel ha fokus på trening og rett kosthald, samt å ta immundempande medisinar resten av livet»

Isak såg litt alvorleg på han, og Even lot orda sinka inn. Alvoret gjekk med eit opp for han. Det var kanskje litt naivt av han, men med eit nytt hjarta hadde han sett for seg at ting kom til å gå heilt fint. At han ikkje trengte å gjer noko meir.

«Det er ingen grunn til at du ikkje kan leva eit fullverdig liv, Even, med jobb og reiser om du ynskje. Det betyr berre at du må passa på deg sjølv, ta medisinane og ta kontakt med ein gong du eventuelt skulle få vondt i hjarta»

«Ok, Isak. Ta det med ro, vera tolmodig, ta medisinane, eta rett og trena. Det skal eg klara»

«Det veit eg at du vil klara, Even. I tillegg vert det kontrollar»

«Kontrollar?»

«Ja, dei også for resten av livet. Du vert uskriven når eg og Dr. Pettersen meine det er medisinsk forsvarleg. Den fyrste månaden vert du innkalla ein gong i veka til kontroll. Deretter ein gong i månaden til det har gått eit år. Så vert det to kontrollar i året»

«Kva skjer på kontrollane?»

«Då vil me ha ein nøye gjennomgang av hjarta og helsa di, med blant anna ultralyd av hjarta og sjekk av kransarteriene dine. Dei tri fyrste åra tar me og ein vevsprøve av hjarta ditt»

Even lot orda vaska øve seg att. Det var mykje å ta inn øve seg, men han var glad for at Isak forklarte det så tydeleg. Det gjorde han svært trygg, og litt roleg og. Han smilte til Isak, så smilte tilbake.

«Men det aller viktigaste no i byrjinga er å vera tolmodig, ta det roleg med deg sjølv, og få nok søvn og kvile. Så kjem resten av seg sjølv»

Even forstod med eit kva Isak sa utan å sei det rett ut. Han visste at Isak hadde rett, visste det så godt. Han var, rett og slett, naud til å vera tolmodig.

«Så…så Isak, det betyr at me ikkje kjem til å ha samtala vår med ein gong?»

«Ja, Even, det betyr det. Men det betyr ikkje at me ikkje skal snakka om Røvær. For det skal me, det kjem til å verta godt for oss båe. Få ei slags avslutning»

Avslutning? Even klarte ikkje å gjer noko meir enn å nikka.

Ville Isak ha ein avslutning? Var det alt?


	11. Du gjer meg nervøs

Det hadde gått to dagar sidan Isak hadde prata med Even om kva så skulle skje vidare. Han hadde vore innom Even fleire gonger dagleg for å sjekka hjarterytma og formen hans. Alt hadde vore veldig fint, med unntak av Even sjølv.

Isak kunne ikkje heilt setta fingeren på kva det var, men det var nett så Even var litt off. Han sa hei, og smilte lett kva gong Isak kom inn, men han sa ikkje så mykje. Kikka veldig på Isak med nysgjerrige og spørjande augo. Det var noko anna der og, i dei nydelege blå augo. Men det hadde ikkje Isak ord for.

Kanskje det berre var realiteta så hadde sinke inn, reflekterte Isak for seg sjølv. Det at Even måtte ta medisinar resten av livet, gå på kontrollar, trena og passa på kosthaldet. Det kunne jo få kven så helst til å verta litt stille.

Men det var noko så gnog fortsett, noko så Isak ikkje klarte å setja ord på. Det gnog i magen og i hjarta. Han fekk ikkje heilt tak i det, men noko var det.

Då han gjekk inn på rom 2121, fant han Even i senga med fleire ark rundt seg. Han såg svært konsentrert ut, og beit seg i leppa. Det gjorde noko med Isak. Det burde ikkje det, men gjorde det likevel. Biting i leppa. Han hadde sett det mange gonger før, men då var han 17 år. No var han 37, og det gjorde fortsett noko med han.

«Hei, Even. Kva gjer du på?»

Han smilte så godt han kunne, og Even kikka opp frå arka sine. Smilte lett til Isak, men det var noko trist øve smilet hans. Isak klarte fortsett ikkje å forstå kva det var.

«Hei, Isak. Eg skriv litt på eit manus»

«Så spannande. Kva handlar det om?»

«Det kan eg ikkje sei, Isak. Kreative prosessar og sånt, veit du»

Even humra litt, sånn for seg sjølv, men det gjorde Isak glad. Veldig glad.

«Ok, eg kan respektera det. Eg lurte på om du ville vera med på ein liten tur i gongen?

«Tur?»

«Ja, eg tenkte det kunne vera bra for deg å gå litt. Kjenna korleis hjarta fungere med litt gåing»

«Skal du vera med?»

«Ja, sjølvsagt»

Det glei eit lite smil øve Evens andlet, utan tristheit denne gongen. Det var veldig godt å sjå. Så Isak gjekk litt nærmare senga og såg at Even reiste seg opp. Vart sittande på sengekanten og sukka litt for seg sjølv.

«Du, Isak?»

«Hm?»

«Før me går ein tur, kan eg spørja deg om noko?»

Isak nikka og smilte lett. La merke til at Even plutseleg såg litt nervøs ut, og beit seg meir på leppa. Kikka litt på Isak, før han kremta fleire gonger.

«Ehm…det er noko privat, og me var jo einige om at me skulle venta med å snakka om det. Men eg har tenkt på noko, og treng å snakka med deg om det»

Even kikka i golvet, kikka i taket, før han kikka på Isak. Blikket var fullt av sårheit og nervøsitet, og det var litt vondt å sjå på. Isak kremta litt han og, før han satt seg ned ved sida av senga.

«Det går fint, Even. Kva lure du på?»

«Den dagen då me snakka om kva så skal skje vidare, med kontrollar og medisinar og sånt. Då sa du at det ville vera bra for oss å prata om Røvær, for å få ei avslutning. Meinte du det? Avslutning som om å aldri sjå kvarandre meir?»

Isak får heilt vondt av å sjå på Even, han ser så nervøs ut at Isak nesten gir han ein klem. Augo ljose med noko heilt spesielt, og Isaks hjarta dunke så hardt at det nesten er vondt. Aldri sjå Even meir? Berre tanka gjer skikkeleg vondt.

«Ehm…nei, Even. Det var ikkje sånn eg meinte det. Eg meinte berre at me må avslutta Røvær og dei siste 20 åra, snakka ut, få klarheit, før me eventuelt kan gå vidare. Eg beklage om orda mine fekk deg til å tru noko anna»

Even smile lett til han, og ser ein del mindre nervøs ut. Han trekk pusta djupt fleire gonger, før han humre litt for seg sjølv. Som om han ler litt av seg sjølv. Det er så fint å sjå på at Isak vert sittande å glo. Berre glo på Even så smile for seg sjølv.

«Det går fint, Isak. Eg forstår kva du meine no. Eg trudde berre at….berre at…»

«At eg aldri ville sjå deg meir?»

«Hm»

«Heilt ærleg, Even, så veit eg ikkje kvar me ende opp. Det må me berre finna ut av etter kvart, tenke eg. Men eg vil ha deg i livet mitt»

«Eg vil ha deg i livet mitt og, Isak»

Isak smilte endå meir, og nikke litt. Det får Even til å smila og, og nikka tilbake. Så vert dei sittande der og smila utan å sei noko meir. Isak kjenne seg med eit litt håpefull, kjenne at det hoppe rundt nokon sumarfuglar der nede i magen.

Han kjenne seg og litt nervøs, veit at det er Even så gjer det. Så han bestem seg for å være modig. Kan Even væra modig, så kan han det og.

«Du, Even. Eg veit at eg har vore litt varm og lukka, stressa og alt mogleg medan du har vore her. Men det er…vel…det er fordi du gjer meg litt nervøs. Sånn fint- nervøs»

Evens andlet lyse opp i eit stort smil, og augo hans er fulle av alle slags kjensler. Kinna hans vert litt raude, og Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei no. Kjenne seg glad for at han fekk sagt det, men samtidig litt sårbar og.

«Du gjer meg nervøs og, Isak»

«Gjer eg?»

«Ja, veldig»

«Hm…då er me i alle fall ikkje aleine i nervøsiteta då»

«Nei, Isak, me er ikkje aleine»

Så smile dei litt meir. Isak merke at Even ikkje ser trist ut lengre. Mistenke at han kanskje hadde vore det på grunn av Isaks ord. Det gjer litt vondt å tenka på, men han er glad for at Even tok det opp og at dei fekk prata om det.

«Så, er du klar for ein tur då?»

«Veldig klar, men eg trur du må halda meg litt i armen»

«Sjølvsagt skal eg gjer det, Even»

Han tar tak i armane til Even og drar han forsiktig opp frå senga. Så står dei oppreist framføre kvarandre for fyrste gong på 20 år. Even er fortsett litt høgare enn han, men berre litt. Dei kikke kvarandre i augo og smile litt. Alt kjennes litt lettare ut no. 

Og så vert lufta litt lada att. Isak held fortsett Evens armar, og augo hans vert litt mjuke. Han kikke på Isak og smile litt, humre litt for seg sjølv og ser ut så han tenke på noko kjekt. Isak har lyst å spørja kva det er, men tør ikkje heilt.

Han beveg den eine armen vekk, før han legg den andre under Evens arm. Og så går dei ein tur.

Går opp og ned i gongen og ler litt.

Berre fordi dei kan.


	12. Har du fri på sundag?

Even låg i senga si og skreiv på det nye manuset sitt. Han var veldig nøgd så langt, og tenkte at dette moglegvis kom til å bli hans mest kjenslemessige film så langt i karriera. Han hadde jo vore så full av alle slags kjensler dei siste vekene, at det var lett å verta inspirert.

Han humra litt for seg sjølv då han tenkte på spørsmålet til Isak om kva det handla om. Kreative prosessar og sånt var sjølvsagt berre noko han hadde funne på. Sanninga…vel sanninga var at manuset handla om dei. Om historia deira. Og det kunne han jo ikkje sei. Ikkje endå.

Even hadde dog endra namna og plassar, ville ikkje at det skulle verta altfor tydeleg. Så langt var han kommen til deira fyrste kyss, og det var litt fint å skriva om.

Han visste ikkje heilt korleis det skulle enda, akkurat så han ikkje visste korleis han og Isak ville enda.

Dei ville i alle fall båe vera i kvarandres liv, og det var ei særdeles god byrjing. Så fekk han berre vera tolmodig og sjå kvar det enda. Forhåpentlegvis med noko fint.

Det hadde gått to veker sidan samtala hans med Isak. Samtala så hadde gjort han så veldig glad, og som fortsatt gjorde han varm i magen. Han var stolt av seg sjølv, og glad for at Isak hadde vore så ærleg. Han hadde sett så nervøs og fin ut at Even hadde hatt store problem med å ikkje gje han ein klem.

Samtalane deira etterpå hadde bert preg av ei slags ro. Ro og fred. Dei snakka om forskjellige ting, mest Evens form, men andre ting og. Snakka om ein serie dei båe hadde sett, kva musikk dei høyrte på for tida og kva dei likte å eta. Ikkje noko veldig personleg, men dei bevegde seg mot kvarandre med små og litt skjøre steg.

Det kjentest veldig fint ut.

Even kjente seg sterkare for kvar dag, og gjekk fleire små turar. Gjekk opp og ned i gongen, prata litt med andre pasientar og sjukepleierane.

Han hadde og vore ute ein tur saman med Isak. Hadde elska å kjenna på den friske lufta og kjenna på sola i andletet. Hadde heller ikkje unngått Isaks blikk då han stod der og gliste i sola.

Isak hadde sett svært glad og nøgd ut. Hadde og hatt eit utrykk han ikkje kunne lesa, men det gav fyr til varmen i magen. Så veldig mykje og.

Tankane hans vart avbrote av ein lett bank på døra, og inn kom Isak med eit smil. Han kom rett bort til senga og satt seg ned. Spurte korleis det gjekk med manuset, og Even svarte at det gjekk veldig bra.

«Det er fint å høyra, Even. Eg tenkte det var på tide å ta stinga dine eg. Rekne med at du synes det er fint?»

«Ja, Isak, så veldig og»

Isak klukka litt og reiste seg opp att. Heiste opp senga hans litt, og opna sykehusskjorta med lette bevegelsar. Tok på seg sterile hanskar, og kjente forsiktig på brystkassa rundt operasjonssåret.

«Det kjennes veldig fint ut dette, Even. Ingen raudheit eller hovenheit, det er eit svært godt teikn»

«Så eg kan kanskje reisa heim snart då?»

«Ja, det trur eg du kan. Eg får ta stinga fyrst, og sjå korleis operasjonssåret ser ut, men eg kan ikkje tenkja meg noko anna»

Han smilte litt til Even før han drog bandasjen av med svært forsiktige bevegelsar. Alt Isak gjorde var med forsiktigheit og varme. Det gjorde Even heilt ør av ein eller anna merkeleg grunn.

Isak såg svært konsentrert ut då han tok stinga hans. Så konsentrert at Even ikkje sa eit einaste ord. Ikkje at han hadde nokon ord heller for så vidt. Det var så fint å kikka på Isak, det gjorde noko med han. Noko med magen hans. Og hjarta og.

Då Isak var ferdig såg han veldig nøgd ut. Smilte for seg sjølv og nikka litt. Kasta utstyret han hadde brukt og satt seg ned att.

«Det ser veldig fint ut, Even. Operasjonssåret har grodd seg veldig bra saman, og det er absolutt ingen teikn til betennelse»

«Så..?»

«Eg skal leggja på ein bandasje for sikkerheits skyld, og ta meg ein prat med Dr. Pettersen. Men eg trur nok du kan skrivast ut om ein dag eller to»

Even kjente at han gliste av Isaks ord. Han forstod sjølvsagt at det var nødvendig å liggja ei stund på sjukehus etter ein sånn operasjon. Men det var noko med det å få komma heim. Heim til si eiga seng, eigne klede, heim.

Isak gliste litt tilbake, og la på ein ny bandasje, før han satt seg ned att. Såg ut så han hadde noko å sei, men ikkje fekk det til. Augo hans vida seg ut litt, og det var fasinerande å sjå på. Han kremta litt, smilte litt og såg nervøs ut.

Even hadde ingen ord han heller. Dei forsvann alle saman i møte med det nydelege grøne blikket. Han kjente at kinna vart litt varme, og la merke til at Isak og var litt raud i andletet.

Lufta vart fullt opp av eit eller anna. Noko varmt, noko fint, noko nytt.

Plutseleg lente Isak seg litt fram mot han, med augo så var fulle av varme. Dei skein noko der, noko Even ikkje hadde sett før. Eller…ikkje sidan Røvær. Han heisa seg litt opp frå puta og kikka rett på Isak. Møtte det grøne blikket fullt av all slags kjensler.

Dei sa ikkje noko, berre smilte litt. Lente seg litt nærare, kikka på kvarandre og blunka litt. Even skulle akkurat til å kviskra noko, då Isaks personsøkar byrja å pipa. Han reiste seg og sa at han kom attende litt seinare.

Even vart liggande att og lura på kva så eigentleg hadde skjedd no. Ikkje visste han, men fint var det.

Nokre timar seinare kom Isak attende og satt seg ned ved sida av han. Fortalte at han hadde snakka med Dr. Pettersen og dei hadde vorten einige om at han kunne skrivas ut i morgon. Even vart så glad at han nesten byrja å gråta. Endeleg skulle han få koma heim. 

«Så kva skjer no då, Isak?»

«Eg har satt opp ein time til deg neste fredag for ein sjekk. Du må ringa med ein gong om du får vondt i brystet. Elles må du berre slappa av, få nok søvn og eta rett. Du kan gå nokre små turar om du kjenne for det, men gjerne ikkje aleine dei fyrste gongene»

«Ok, det skal eg klara. Kan eg spør deg om noko?»

«Ja»

«Ehm…trur du at det er ok om eg melde deg litt?»

Even kjente at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt medan han venta på Isaks svar. Kjente at svaret var svært viktig for han. Isak kikka litt på han og smilte, før han nikka. Tok fram mobilen og bad Even om nummeret hans. Han klarte å få det fram, var plutseleg blitt litt nervøs. Isak sendte han ein melding, og så måtte han gå til ein operasjon.

Åtte dagar seinare låg Even igjen på ein undersøkelsebenk medan Isak førte den klissete staven øve brystkassa hans. Nikka litt for seg sjølv og såg konsentrert ut. Even berre kikka på han, det var så lett og så fint å berre kikka på Isak.

Han hadde tatt det svært roleg den siste veka. Slappa mykje av, sove og lest ein del. Hadde skrive litt på manuset og sett heile Game of Thrones på nytt. Han hadde og lest seg opp om sunn mat, og gått to turar. Ein med Mikael og ein med foreldra. Det hadde gått veldig fint, og han kjente seg fortsatt sterkare for kvar dag. Sterkare, optimistisk og hopefull.

Dei hadde meldt litt heile veka. Ikkje om noko spesielt, berre litt om korleis det gjekk og kva dei gjorde på. Det kjentest veldig fint og betryggande på eit vis.

Seinare skulle han på middag sjå foreldra. Det var ein tradisjon at dei åt middag saman på fredagar og han gledde seg til det.

«Dette ser veldig fint ut, Even. Hjarterytma di og blodtykket er flott, og ultralyda vise at hjarta ditt fungere heilt så det skal. Eg sett opp ein ny time neste fredag»

Isak smilte varmt til han, og Even kjente at gliset spreia seg. Han var så glad og takknemlig for at alt fungerte så det skulle. Og no…no måtte han sei det han hadde tenkt på heile veka.

Han kjente seg svært nervøs, men det fekk bera eller breista. Han kunne ikkje venta lengre.

«Du, Isak. Har du fri på sundag?»

«Ja, eg har faktisk fri både sundag og måndag»

«Så bra. Eg…ehm…åh…eg lurte på om du ville koma på middag sjå meg på sundag?»

Herregud.

Han hadde faktisk sagt det. Rett ut. Klappa seg internt på skuldra, og såg på Isaks andlet. Det var fullt opp av alle slags kjensler. Mest av alt ei blanding av glede og nervøsitet.

«Ehm..ja, det har eg lyst til Even»

«Så bra. Skal me sei klokka 16.00?»

«Ja, det passe fint for meg. Skal eg ta med noko?»

«Nei, berre deg sjølv. Og kanskje eit opent sinn?»

«Det kan eg klara. Er det ok å ta med litt nervøsitet og?»

Isak kikka på han med varme augo så hadde ein dråpe skjelmskheit i seg. Det fekk Even til å humra litt. Nervøsitet ja. Han var full av det han og.

«Ja, Isak, det er veldig ok»

«Hehe, det er fint. Me snakkas på sundag då»

«Det gjer me, Isak»

Sundag. Middag. Samtala.

Herregud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, no er Even utskriven med eit velfungerende hjarta ❤ Dei skal eta middag og endeleg få prata ut om ting ❤
> 
> Nokon så glede seg til sundag? ❤


	13. Middag og samtale

Isak stod utanfor Evens bygning og trippa litt på beina. Prøvde hardt å få kontroll på det bankande hjarta sitt. Klarte det sånn halvegs. Han trakk pusten fleire gonger, og retta litt på skjorta. Var nervøs, spent og fullt opp av alle slags ting. Gleda seg og grua seg.

Han hadde skifta antrekk minst seks gonger, og hadde kjent seg så ein 17-åring så skulle på stemnemøte for fyrste gong. Hadde faktisk klart å le litt av seg sjølv, og enda opp med ei svart bukse og ei grå skjorte.

Kremta fleire gonger før han ringte på.

Even opna døra si med eit smil og eit hallo. Han hadde på seg eg blå bukse og kvit t-skjorte, og såg veldig fin ut. Det var litt løye å sjå han utan sjukehusklede, men mest fint eigentleg. Even på heimebane. Berre tanka sendte sumarfuglar rundt i den allereie nervøse magen til Isak. 

Han viste Isak rundt i leilegheita, før dei gjekk på kjøkkenet. På bordet var det dekt på og ei deilig lasagnelukt fylte heile rommet. Dei satt seg ned og kikka litt på kvarandre. Smilte lett og kremta litt.

«Eg er nervøs eg, Even»

Det berre for ut av Isak, han klarte ikkje å halda det inne. Heile situasjonen gjorde han nervøs, og glad og alle slags ting. Even kikka på han og smilte varmt.

«Det er eg og, Isak»

Isak nikka, og kjente seg litt letta øve at han ikkje var aleine i nervøsiteta si. Det gjorde at han fekk pusta att, pusta skikkeleg.

Dei åt middag og snakka litt om alt og ingenting. Isak skrøyt av maten og Even takka. Dei smilte litt og haldt seg unna Røvær foreløpig. Men det låg i rommet, som ein svevande rosa elefant så dei båe visste kom til å sprekkja ganske så snart.

Då dei var ferdig å eta, hjalp Isak til med ryddinga. Dei satt inn i oppvaskmaskina, jobba saman utan eit ord. Even fann fram kaffi og te, før dei gjekk og satt seg i sofaen. Drakk litt og kikka på kvarandre.

Den rosa elefanten sveva fortsatt i rommet, og hadde fått selskap av fleire små. Isak visste at ein av dei måtte byrja, men korleis skal ein byrja på ein sånn samtale? Kva ord skal ein byrja med? Han trakk pusten djupt fleire gonger, og så heiv han seg utpå. Det var inga vits å halda tilbake lengre.

«Eg kjem aldri til å gløyma då du kom bort til meg den dagen, Even. Kom bort til meg utanfor iskiosken og sa hei. Du gjorde meg så nervøs, men samtidig så glad. Eg klarte ikkje å forstå korleis nokon så du ville snakka med meg»

«Nokon så meg?»

«Ja, du var så kul, Even. Eller, du virka så kul, så avslappa og så på plass i deg sjølv på eit vis. Var så høg og fin at eg nesten ikkje visste kva eg skulle sei»

Isak kjenne seg modig no, kjenne at det merkeleg nok var litt lettare å snakka om dette enn han hadde trudd. Det er jo Even, sjølv om han er vaksen, er det jo fortsatt Even så han forelska seg i.

«Vel, Isak. Det var det sama for meg. Då eg gjekk bort til deg var eg så nervøs at eg nesten snudde då eg var komen halvegs. Latteren din var den finaste eg nokon gong hadde høyrt, og dei grøne augo dine skein med noko heilt spesielt. Eg ville berre verta kjent med deg»

«Og det vart du»

«Ja, det vart eg»

Even ser på han med varme i blikket, og Isak kjenne at kinna vert litt raude. Han kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Det blikket der. Herregud.

Hundrevis av minner og samtalar flyr i mellom dei. Alt dei snakka om, alt dei gjorde saman. Den rosa elefanten har byrja og sprekkja, og Isak kjenne på alle slags ting.

«Det var så lett å forelska seg i deg, Even. Så utruleg lett å snakka meg deg om ting, fortelja deg om draumane mine. Alt med deg var så enkelt, det var så lett å vera meg sjølv med deg»

Evens augo vert endå varmare og dei er fulle av kjensler. Isak klare så vidt å sjå på han, for alt han ser er korleis dei same augo såg ut fyrste gong dei kyssa. Men han fortsett, kjenne at han ikkje kan slutta no. Det må ut, alt saman.

«Og det var så vanskeleg å sei ha det til deg, etter dei vekene me hadde hatt saman. Men eg visste jo kva me hadde snakka om, kva me hadde planlagt. Det gjorde det litt lettare, for eg visste jo at me skulle sjåast at. At me skulle…at me skulle vera saman»

Med eit er Isak 17 år att, 17 år og forelska. Han kjenne at kjenslene frå dei dagane fer øve han så ein varm sumarvind, kjenne at hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at Even kan sjå det.

Han kjenne og at dei vonde kjenslene fer øve han, kor vondt han hadde det når Even ikkje tok kontakt med han.

«Og så…så tok du ikkje kontakt med meg, Even. Eg forstod ingenting, me hadde jo hatt det så fint. Det…ehm…det knuste hjarta mitt. Knuste det i tusen betar»

Isak kjenne at augo hans er fulle av tårer, kjenne at sorga frå dei dagane straume gjennom han. Even berre ser på han. Ser på han med ei blanding av varme og sorg. Det er nesten meir enn han kan bera, men han klare å fortsetta å kikka på han. Tørke litt på tårene, og ser at Evens augo og er fulle av tårer.

«Eg er så lei meg, Isak. Lei meg for at du kjente det sånn. Men eg kjente det og sånn. Venta på å høyra frå deg, kvar dag. Forstod ingenting då du ikkje tok kontakt. Det knuste hjarta mitt og, Isak. Me hadde det jo så fint…og så….ingenting»

Den rosa elefanten flyg ikkje lengre rundt i rommet. Den ligg knust på golvet og er erstatta av sorg. Ei djup og vond sorg, så flagre litt rundt i rommet. Det er heilt stilt, dei berre kikke på kvarandre medan dei tørke på tårer.

Isak mangle ord, han veit ikkje kva han skal sei akkurat no. Så han gjer det nest beste. Han beveg den eine handa si forsiktig mot Even, møte handa hans midt i sofaen og tar tak i den. Held den heilt forsiktig, før han stryk den. Heilt mjukt og roleg. Det er dei orda han har akkurat no.

Evens augo vide seg litt ut, før dei vert endå varmare i tårene. Han stryk handa hans tilbake, før dei vert sittande heilt i ro. Berre held kvarandre. Som eit anker i sorga og alle orda så mangle.

«Men..ehm…kvifor Even? Kvifor tok du aldri kontakt med meg?»

Stemma hans er ikkje meir enn ein kviskring, men Even høyre han. Høyre dei såre orda.

«Kvifor tok du aldri kontakt med meg, Isak?»

Evens stemme er og så ein låg kviskring, men Isak høyre kva han seie. Han forstår ingenting. Forstår verkeleg ingenting.

«Men eg gjorde jo det, Even. Eg ringte deg sikkert 50 gonger den fyrste veka etter eg kom heim frå Røvær»

«Gjorde du?»

«Ja, Even, Eg ringte og ringte, men det var aldri nokon så tok telefonen»

Evens augo vide seg litt ut og andletet hans vert ein aning kvitare. Isak vert plutseleg litt bekymra for hjarta hans, men Even ser elles heilt fin ut. Så han klare å skubba bekymringa litt vekk.

«Eg forstår ingenting eg, Isak. Kva nummer ringte du?»

«Det du gav meg. 22 54 67 89»

Even vert endå bleikare og ser ut så han har sett eit spøkelse. Han puste djupt nokre gonger, og kremte endå meir. Han ser heilt sjokka ut, og Isak forstår fortsatt ingenting.

«Herregud, Isak. Herregud. Det er feil nummer. Du ringte feil nummer!»

Det er som å få ei bøtta med iskaldt vatn rett på seg. Det kjennes ut så å stå i ein storm, ein storm av kjensle. Han riste på hovudet, klare ikkje å tenka klart. Herregud. Kan skjebna verkeleg vera så tøff?

«Feil nummer?»

«Ja, det var ikkje 67, men 61. 7-tallet var eit 1-tall»

Og der er det.

Skjebna kan verkeleg væra så tøff. Han trudde ikkje at Even ville ha noko med han å gjera, og så hadde han feil nummer!! Det kjem fleire tårer, og han tørke dei febrilsk vekk. Det…herregud….han har ingen ord.

Even ser heller ikkje ut så han har nokon ord akkurat då. Han tørke og på tårer. Tørke dei febrilsk vekk medan han ser ut så han har fått eit sjokk. Men han heldt fortsatt handa hans, og det er i alle fall noko.

«Eg….Even…herregud. Eg veit ikkje kva eg skal sei no. Eg trudde at du ikkje ville ha noko meir med meg å gjer. At du…at du ikkje elska meg meir. Og så ringte eg feil nummer!!»

«Isak…eg…ehm…eg trudde det sama om deg. Eg sendte deg brev, sendte deg faktisk eit brev kvar dag i 10 dagar. Men når du aldri svarte eller tok kontakt, trudde eg…vel…eg trudde det sama så deg»

«Sendte du meg brev?»

«Ja, Isak, 10 stykk»

Orda han synk inn. Synk inn i det bankande hjarta, gjer at det banke endå hardare. Even hadde sendt han brev. Even ville definitivt ha kontakt med han. Det får han til å kjenna ei slags glede i den valdsamme stormen så rase i han.

«Men, Even. Eg fekk aldri nokon brev»

«Gjorde du ikkje?»

«Nei, aldri»

Og der er det igjen.

Skjebna har tydelegvis spelt dei eit puss. Isak tenke tilbake til dei augustdagane etter Røvær. På alt kaoset i heimen. Faren og mora så hadde krangla heile sumaren, og bestemte seg for å skillast. Han og mora hadde flytta til ein ny leilegheit, og faren hadde vorten buande i huset deira.

Og så går det opp for han, han forstår kva så har skjedd.

«Sendte du breva til, Rødveien, Even?»

«Ja, det var jo den adressa du gav meg»

Herregud.

Ei ny iskald bøtta fell øve Isak, og han veit ikkje om han skal le eller gråta. Han reise seg opp frå sofaen og riste på hovudet. Ser på det forvirra andletet til Even, og forstår så veldig godt korleis han har det no.

«Eg må heim og sjekka noko, Even. Og så kjem eg rett tilbake. Ok?»

Even ser fortsatt heilt forvirra ut, og er bleik i andletet. Men han nikke og smile litt.

Isak spring heile vegen heim til leilegheita si, spring så fort at han kjenne blodsmak i munnen. Har ei forferdeleg kjensle av at han veit kva så har skjedd med breva frå Even.

Då han kjem heim går han rett til kottet på rommet sitt. Der eskene frå faren ligg. Han hadde flytta til England for nokre år sidan, og gitt nokre esker til Isak med album og bilete i. Isak hadde vore litt sint på faren den gongen, så han hadde ikkje gjort noko med eskene. Berre skubba dei inn i kottet.

No drog han dei fram og kikka gjennom dei. Bladde seg gjennom barnebilete og nokre bursdagsalbum. Heilt på botn fann han ei mappa, ei blå og litt falna mappa.

_Post til ny leilegheit. _

Fem ord. Fem små ord så sendte han ut i stormen att. Post så hadde komen til han og mora dei vekene med kaos, flytting og krangel. Post dei aldri hadde fått. Post.

Han skalv sånn på henda at han så vidt klarte å opna den. Bladde seg gjennom reklame, Hjemmet og brev til mora. Heilt til slutt låg dei. 10 brev frå Even.

10 kvite konvoluttar med namnet hans på. Med Even så avsendar. Han tar dei fram og stryk litt øve dei. Så opne han dei.

Les gjennom alle breva, les alle dei fine orda til Even. Les, og gret, gret og les. Han er 17 år att, 17 år og forelska. Klare å le litt og, le av orda til Even. Dei fine, kjærlege og løgne orda hans.

Då han er ferdig vert han sittande på golvet og kikka i taket. Kjenne eit slags sinne så rase gjennom han, sinne øve at skjebna kan vera så fæl.

Han kjenne og på ei valdsam sorg. Sorg øve sin 17-årige sjølv så ikkje trudde at Even ville ha noko meir med han å gjer.

Sorg øve den 19-årige Even så skreiv brev han aldri fekk svar på. Så gjekk rundt og trudde at Isak ikkje ville ha han lengre.

Sorg.

Det kjem eit hulk frå han, før det kjem fleire. Tårene trille og han kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Det rase ein storm gjennom han, ein storm av sorg, sakn og forbanning. Han forbanne tilfeldigheitene, forbanna skjebna.

Gret og rase.

Hulke og tørke på tårer.

Så reise han seg og går tilbake til Even.


	14. To val

Even satt på sofaen og kikka litt i taket. Tenkte på samtala medan han venta på Isak. Han sa at han skulle komma attende, så Even var ikkje bekymra. Isak hadde sagt at han skulle sjekka noko, og Even mistenkte at det handla om breva han hadde sendt.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv og kjende seg litt sorgtung. Hadde ledd for seg sjølv om han klarte. Det var heilt forferdeleg å tenka på kva tilfeldigheitar hadde ført til 20 år sidan. Feil siffer i eit telefonnummer! Det var som om det var tatt frå ein film.

Tenk om. Tenk om. Tenk om.

Det var lett å starta den tankerekka. La tankane fly av garde til kva så kunne ha skjedd med dei. Kanskje dei hadde vore gift no? Budd i eit hus med ein hund og nokre born? Det var så vondt å tenka på at Even kjente det i heile seg. Spesielt i hjarta.

Men for alt han visste kunne dei ha gjort det slutt etter to år og. Det fekk dei aldri vita.

Han skvatt litt til då dørklokka ringte, og gjekk for å sleppa Isak inn. Vart ståande i døropninga og venta på han. Høyrde dei raske stega komma nærmare og nærmare, til Isak stod framføre han.

Ein Isak så var svært andpusten og raud i andletet. Så hadde raude augo og spor etter tårer på kinna. Med rufsete hår, skjorta på halvåtte, og breva hans i handa. Det var så mykje sorg i dei raude augo at Even fekk heilt vondt av han.

Han skulle til å sei noko då det kom nokre låge hulk frå Isak. Han byrja å rista litt før det kom fleire hulk. Tårene rant og han stod der utan å sei noko. Som om han ikkje hadde ord, eller visste heilt kvar han skulle gjer av seg.

Even hadde heller ingen ord, men han tok Isak lett i armen og drog han med seg inn i leilegheita. Lukka døra og vart ståande og kikka på ein hulkande Isak. Tok ei rask avgjerd og trakk han forsiktig inn i armane sine.

Haldt Isak for fyrste gong på 20 år.

Det burde ikkje vera så fint, spesielt sidan Isak stod der og hulka, men fint var det. Han strøyk Isak øve ryggen, sjusha litt og haldt. Berre haldt.

Even ante ikkje kor lenge dei vart ståande, men det spelte heller ingen rolle. Til slutt trakk Isak seg ut av famna hans og vart ståande der. Tørka på tårer og såg heilt fortvila ut.

«20 år, Even! I 20 faens år har breva dine ligge på botnen av ei eska! Eg har hatt dei i 20 år og ikkje visst om det! Faren min putta dei i ei eska i flyttekaoset då han og mamma skilte seg. Eg…herregud..Even…eg er så lei meg»

Even fekk heilt vondt i hjarta av å sjå på han, fekk og vondt av orda hans. Ikkje fordi han var sint på Isak, men han var sint på tilfeldigheitene så hadde gjort det sånn for dei.

«Du har ingenting å ver lei dei for, Isak. Akkurat så eg ikkje har det. Livet og tilfeldigheitar spelte oss eit puss, men det er ikkje vår feil»

Isak sa ikkje noko meir, berre kikka på han med tårevåte augo. Så Even tok han forsiktig i armen, og leide han til sofaen. Der satt dei seg ned og vart sittande å kikka på kvarandre. Med sorgfulle augo og hjarter fulle av alle slags kjensler.

«Eg veit ikkje kva eg skal sei eg, Even. Dette her er berre heilt forferdeleg»

«Det er det, Isak. Eg veit ikkje heilt kva eg skal sei eg heller»

Dei kremta litt båe, kikka litt på kvarandre og klarte å smila litt. Dei fauk ei mengd med ord rundt i rommet, men ingen av dei kom ut. For kva skal ein sei når livet har spelt deg eit sånn puss?

«Eg tenke det eg Isak, at me har to val no»

«To val?

«Ja, me kan bruka tid på å forbanna det så skjedde, og laga oss førestillingar om korleis livet vårt hadde vorten om ting ikkje hadde skjedd. Eg trur ikkje det føre noko bra med seg»

«Nei?»

«Nei, det trur eg ikkje. For det fyrste gjer det oss berre bitre trur eg, og ei kan me heller gjer noko med det. Me veit heller ikkje, eller får veta, om me hadde slått opp etter to år eller om me fortsatt hadde vore i lag»

Isaks augo vert litt varme og han kikka på Even med eit heilt spesielt blikk. Det gav fyr til sumarfuglane i Evens mage. Skikkeleg og.

«Trur du ikkje me hadde vore det?»

«Jo, eg trur faktisk me hadde vore det, Isak. Men poenget mitt er at det får me aldri vita, så det er ikkje noko vits å grava rundt i dei tankane»

«Det er eg einig med deg i. Kva er det andre valet da?»

«Me må legga dette bak oss. No veit me båe at den andre faktisk ville fortsetta å vera i lag, me veit kva så skjedde. Så…ehm…så eg tenke me må tilgi oss sjølv, tilgi oss sjølv og la vera å tenka på kva så kunne ha skjedd»

Isaks nydelege grøne augo fyltest av tårer att, og Even kjente at det rant nokon sjå han og. Han tok tak i den eine handa til Isak og strauk den med mjuke bevegelsar. Lot tommelen gli litt att og fram. Haldt. Haldt Isak.

«Tilgi meg sjølv? Tilgi min 17-årige sjølv for at eg ikkje prøvde hardare, gjekk på besøk eller noko anna? Eg veit ikkje om eg klare det, Even»

«Det trur eg at du klare, Isak. Eg trur og at me må gjer det…må gjer det for å klara å sjå framover»

«Framover?»

«Ja, for å sjå fram trur eg me må lukka det kapittelet. Om du vil det då…eg..ehm…»

Plutseleg vart orda hans borte, og Even vart med eit litt bekymra for at kanskje ikkje Isak ville det han ville. Det kunne jo vær, ikkje var han sikker.

Men Isak berre kikka på han og smilte. Augo hans vart endå varmare, og han strøyk Evens hand tilbake.

«Eg meinte det eg sa på sjukehuset, Even. Eg vil ha deg i livet mitt. Eg vil sjå fram. Fram med deg»

Det var nett så Evens hjarta eksploderte av Isaks ord. Om det var ein ting. Han vart varm øve heile seg og magen hoppa rundt så ein rumba.

«Eg meinte det eg og, Isak. Eg vil ha deg i livet mitt»

«Så kva skal me gjer no då?»

«Eg trur me skal tilbringa litt tid saman eg, Isak. Verta kjent på nytt på eit vis. Ta det roleg, og sjå kva så skjer. Kva tenke du om det?»

«Det vil eg og, Even. Ta det dag for dag»

«Hehe, ikkje minutt for minutt?»

Det fekk Isak til å le, han lo med heile seg. Det var så fint å sjå på at det kjentest ut så Even såg på sola.

«Me kan sikkert ta det minutt for minutt og, Even»

Og så lo dei litt saman. Lo med letta og optimistiske hjarter.

«Skal me byrja med å gå ein tur?»

«Ja, det er ein god ide, Even. Eg kjenne eg treng litt luft no»

Så gjekk dei ein lang tur saman. Prata om alt og ingenting, lo litt og kjøpte seg noko å eta på vegen. Vart sittande på ein benk og kikka litt på himmelen. Lo endå meir.

Tilgav seg sjølv og såg framover.

Saman.


	15. Guten så ikkje kunne halda pusten under vatn

Isak sitt på kontoret sitt å spis litt lunsj. Kikke litt på veggen, i taket og snurre litt rundt på stolen sin. Smile for seg sjølv og tenke tilbake på dei to siste vekene.

Det er så lett å smila når han tenke på Even. Tenke på samtala deira den sundagen og turen etterpå. Det hadde vore noko forløysande med den samtale, det hadde vore så godt å få snakka ut om alt så hadde skjedd.

Det var fortsett litt vondt å tenka på kva så hadde skjedd, på tilfeldigheitene. Men han hadde vore, og var fortsett einig med Even, i at dei måtte legga det bak seg. Og han hadde klart det etter kvart. Innsett at det ikkje gjorde noko godt å væra bitter og sint. Han hadde og tilgitt seg sjølv, tilgitt sin 17-årige sjølv.

Han kunne ikkje leva resten av livet med å væra bitter og sint, så det var betre å sjå fram. Fram med Even. Det hadde vore enklare enn han trudde. Kanskje på grunn av Even, kanskje på grunn av at han var vaksen.

Dei hadde meldt eller snakka saman kvar dag sidan den sundagen. Små meldingar om kva den andre gjorde på, nokre memes og smilefjes.

Samtalane var litt lengre, om alt og ingenting. Dei snakka om kva så hadde skjedd den dagen, korleis det gjekk og kva den andre skulle gjera neste dag.

Det var så fint å ha nokon å dela dagen sin med, snakka om jobb, om kva serie han hadde sett, om manuset til Even. Han ville fortsett ikkje sei kva det handla om, kun at det gjekk bra.

Dei hadde sett kvarandre og. Vore på kino, gått fleire lange turar og ete middag i lag. Skravla i veg om kva dei hadde gjort dei siste 20 åra, utdanning og turar dei hadde vore på. Det var så fint å verta kjent med den vaksne Even, få veta kva han tenkte på og drøymde om.

Den 19-årige Even hadde vore så løyen og fin, hadde så mykje fine tankar om livet og film. Den 39-årige Even var ganske lik, men modnare, klokare og endå finare. Isak likte så godt å snakka med han, likte så godt å vera med han. Det var så enkelt, alt var så enkelt med Even.

Kvar gong han såg Even dansa sumarfuglane rumba i magen hans. Han lo litt av seg sjølv då han tenkte på det, men det gjorde faktisk det. Hjarta hans dunka alltid litt raskare, og han vart varm øve heile seg. Hadde så lyst å kyssa han, men ville venta. Han visste ikkje heilt kva han venta på, kanskje eit signal frå Even om at det var greitt.

For han var klar. Så veldig klar.

Då han var ferdig å eta gjekk han til eit av undersøkingsromma for å møta Even. Han var inne for ein sjekk, og Isak visste at han måtte snakka med Even om det. Snakka om at han ikkje kunne vera legen hans lenger. For han kunne ikkje vera legen til nokon han hadde kjensler for.

Han banka lett på døra og gjekk inn. Vart møtt av eit stort smil og eit varmt hallo. Smilte tilbake og gjekk for å finna fram ultralydapparatet. Even låg allereie klar på benken med ein naken brystkasse.

Det burde definitivt ikkje skapa dei kjenslene det gjorde i han, men det gjorde det. Han vart varm inni seg, og magen hoppa litt rundt.

Han førte staven forsiktig øve Even og kikka konsentrert på skjermen. Høyrde noko låge klukk frå Even, og snudde seg mot han.

«Kva er det du ler av, Even? Kile det?»

«Nei, det gjer ikkje det. Eg berre ler litt av deg. Du er så fin når du er konsentrert»

Evens augo var fulle av varme, og han såg så fin ut der han låg at Isak fekk lyst å kyssa han. Sjå bort i frå undersøking og berre kyssa.

Ny lege ja, det var så veldig på tide.

«Alt ser fortsatt veldig fint ut, Even. Blodtrykket ditt er flott, og det er hjarterytma og»

«Så fint, Isak, eg har jo kjent meg veldig bra dei siste vekene»

Og så blunka han jammen.

Herregud.

«Ehm..ja…eg må snakka litt med deg om det, Even»

Even satt seg opp på benken og trakk på seg genseren sin. Kikka litt nysgjerrig og spørjande på han.

«Me må snakka litt om oss»

Det for eit nervøst drag øve Evens augo, og han såg med eit litt lei seg ut.

«Kva meine du, Isak? Oss- oss?

«Nei, ikkje oss – oss, men lege- pasient oss»

Det nervøse draget for vekk og vart erstatta av eit varmt drag. Even smilte til han, og det var så lett å smila tilbake.

«Ehm…Even..eg..eg kan ikkje vera legen din lengre. Eg har snakka med Dr. Pettersen, og han vil overta ansvaret for deg frå og med neste undersøking»

Evens blikk vart endå varmare og han såg ut så han skulle til å le litt. Han såg ut så han visste akkurat kvifor Isak sa det han sa no.

«Ok, Isak. Kvifor då?»

Og så blunka han igjen.

Isak fekk lyst å le han og, fekk lyst å kyssa Even og visa han akkurat kvifor han ikkje kunne vera legen hans meir. Men han klarte å stogga seg sjølv, visste at han måtte prøva å ver profesjonell. Uansett kor vanskeleg det var akkurat no.

«Eg…eg kan ikkje vera legen til nokon eg har kjensler for Even. Det er ikkje rett verken for meg eller deg. Det kan gjer at eg tar avgjersler basert på dei kjenslene, og det kan eg ikkje»

Even lo ikkje meir. Han berre kikka på Isak med augo så var fulle av varme. Og noko anna og. Noko nytt og veldig fint. Han tok tak i Isaks hand og strauk den med mjuke bevegelsar.

«Så du har kjensler for meg?»

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

«Ja»

Han kunne sagt så veldig mykje meir, men det ordet haldt. Det såg ut så Even hadde høyrt alle orda han ikkje sa og, for augo hans vart, om mogleg, endå varmare.

«Isak….Isak...eg..ja…ok. Dr. Pettersen er jo den nest beste legen her, så eg kan leva med det»

«Even da…han er den beste hjartelegen sjukehuset har og du er i svært trygge hender»

«Nåja, me får vera einige om å vera ueinige om kven så er det beste legen. Eg har uansett rett»

Og så blunka han jammen meg igjen.

Isak kunne ikkje gjera noko anna enn å le. Le med Even. Det var så lett. Så veldig lett.

«Har du lyst å komma til meg seinare, Isak? Eg har noko…noko å visa deg»

«Ja, eg er ferdig klokka 16.00, eg kan komma då»

«Så flott»

Isak tenkte på Evens ord heile vegen heim til han. Var veldig nysgjerrig på kva Even skulle visa han. Han lurte på om det var det manuset han jobba med, eller kanskje det var ein ny film han ville visa han.

Even forsøkte alltid å få han til å sjå gamle og kulturelle filmar så han kalla det. Det var ikkje heilt Isaks smak, men han likte å høyra på Even så snakka om kameravinklar og fargar.

Då dei satt i sofaen la Isak merke til at Even såg nervøs ut. Veldig nervøs. Han beit seg i leppa og flakka litt med blikket.

«Går det bra med deg, Even?»

«Ja, eg er berre litt nervøs. Eg har lyst å visa deg ein film så eg aldri har vist til nokon før. Den einaste filmen eg har laga så ingen har sett»

«Og det gjer deg nervøs?»

«Ja, den..ehm…den handle om deg»

Isak vart heilt varm av Evens ord, og kjente plutseleg at han var nervøs og. Utan at han visste kvifor.

Even trykka på tv og det kom opp eit blå skjerm. Der stod det, Guten så ikkje kunne halda pusten under vatn.

Filmen rulla øve skjermen, og Isaks hjarta dunka så hardt at han var sikker på at det skulle komma ut. Det var nydelege fargar, bilete og tekst. Tekst om å forelska seg i ein gut, forelska seg i han.

Då filmen var ferdig vart det heilt stilt. Even såg fortsett nervøs ut, og Isak tørka på tårer. Det var den finaste filmen han hadde sett i heile sitt liv. Så full av varme og kjærleik. Han snudde seg rundt og møtte Evens blikk. Smilte varmt til han medan han tørka dei siste tårene.

«Even…herregud...Even…det er den finaste filmen eg nokon gong har sett»

Det såg ut så gleda eksploderte i Even, og han smilte litt sjenert. Kikka på han med veldig varme augo, og tok handa hans.

«Meine du det, Isak?»

«Ja, herregud, den er jo nydeleg. Har du verkelege haldt noko så fint for deg sjølv?»

Kinna hans vart raude og han smilte fortsett litt sjenert. Men han såg veldig glad ut, og litt letta.

«Ja, eg har det. Eg laga den når eg var 22 år, og den kjennes alt for personleg og intim å visa til nokon andre. Eg tenkte på å finna deg den gongen, å senda den til deg. Men motet svikta»

«Even…»

«Isak…»

Han haldt det ikkje ut lengre. Klarte ikkje å venta meir. Hadde venta for lenge.

Så han lente seg litt nærare Even. Strauk han forsiktig øve kinnet, og sette seg heilt inntil han. Spurte Even eit spørsmål med augo, og fekk alle svara han trengte.

Lente seg helt inntil, kikka Even i augo og smilte. Så la han leppene sine forsiktig på Evens. Lot dei ligga der litt, bevegde dei forsiktig øve Evens.

Det kom eit lågt sukk frå Even, og det høyrdest ut så det kom eit frå han og. Han la henda sine på Evens andlet og strauk med mjuke bevegelsar. Strauk og haldt.

Even opna munnen sin og slappa han inn. Slapp han inn med eit sukk, og la armane sine rundt Isak. Dei bevegde seg heilt forsiktig, kyssa, smaka og sukka.

Det var som å komma heim. Heim att.

Heim til Even.

Isak bevegde henda sine og la dei på Evens nakke. Strauk litt i det mjuke håret, strauk litt øve ryggen.

Kyssa.

Kyssa med heile seg. Kyssa for alle åra dei hadde tapt. Kyssa for åra så låg framføre dei.

Kyssa.


	16. Heim med deg

Even stod på badet og gjorde seg klar til fest. Hadde hatt ein lang og varm dusj, og haldt på med å fiksa håret. Håret så ikkje vil gjer det han ville. Til slutt gav han opp og pussa tenna i staden.

Det var laurdag kveld og han skulle vera med Isak på fest. Fest heima sjå Jonas. Isak hadde fortalt han mykje om Jonas, og Even gledde seg veldig til å endeleg få helsa på han. Han gledde seg og til å få helsa på Magnus og Madhi.

Verdas beste gutar så Isak kalla dei.

Han gjekk inn på soverommet sitt for å forsøka å finna noko å ha på seg. Hadde så lyst å skapa eit godt inntrykk, ville at dei skulle lika han. Ville at Isaks gutar skulle veta at han var ein bra mann. Ein bra mann for Isak.

Etter å ha tråla gjennom skapet byrja han å le for seg sjølv. Kjente seg så ein 19-år gammal gut så skulle på stemnemøte for fyrste gong. Lo litt meir før han satt seg ned på golvet. Han hadde god tid, så han kunne fint ta ein liten pause frå klesjakta.

Dei siste vekene hadde vore så fine. Fine med Isak. Han hadde jobba jevnt og trutt med manuset sitt, og sett Isak så mykje så mogleg. Dei snakka, åt middag, gjekk på kino og kyssa. Kyssa og let hendene vandra. Vandra litt øve alt.

Men Isak stogga alltid når Even let henda vandra under boksaren hans. Lo litt lågt og drog seg vekk. Sjølv om han var hard og pusta ganske tungt. Even hadde ein mistanke om at Isak ville vera forsiktig, venta og var litt bekymra for hjarta hans.

Even elska han for det. Han gjorde verkeleg det.

Men han hadde så lyst på Isak. Lyst å la kroppen sei alt det hjarta song. Lyst å kyssa han øve alt. Lyst å vera naken med han.

Lyst.

Han kjente at han ikkje klarte å venta så mykje lengre, så han fekk heller ta det opp med Isak. Berre sei det så det var.

Hjarta hans fungerte jo veldig fint, det viste alle testane. Han hadde vore sjå Dr. Pettersen på kontroll dei to siste gongene, og han var ein veldig dyktig og fin lege.

Forklarte ikkje på same måte så Isak, men det var det jo ingen så gjorde. Men alt fungerte så det skulle, og det var alt Even behøvde å veta.

To timar seinare satt han rundt bordet sjå Jonas og åt pizza. Isak satt ved sida av han og lo av noko Magnus sa. Det var helt tydeleg at Magnus var den løgne i gjengen, han hadde eit vel av kommentarar og historiar.

Madhi var rolegare, og Jonas var skikkeleg smart. Dei var alle veldig fine, og det gjorde Even veldig glad at Isak hadde så fine folk i livet sitt.

Praten gjekk lett, og det var ikkje noko problem å snakka med dei. Dei snakka om alt frå jobb til FIFA-turneringar, og det var svært tydeleg at dei kjente kvarandre veldig godt. Det var ein lett ertetone mellom dei, og spesielt Magnus fekk unngå.

Dei drakk noko øl, og skravla litt meir. Spelte litt kort, og snakka om kjærastane sine. Plutseleg kikka Magnus på Even og smilte lett til han.

«Du veit det, Even, det er veldig fint at du er tilbake i Isaks liv. Han har jo vore singel i evig tid, og så vanskeleg å ha med å gjer»

«Magnus da»

Jonas stemme var full av latter medan han forsøkte å sjå litt strengt på han. Magnus berre lo og blunka tilbake, og Madhi kikka på han med ein blanding av alvor og latter. Isak raudna og huffa seg litt. Kikka litt i bordet, før han kikka på Even.

Blikket hans var ein blanding av humor, latter, varme og noko anna. Noko svært fint. Even berre smilte til Magnus, og sneik handa si på Isaks kne. Lot den ligga der litt, før strauk den med lette bevegelsar.

«Det er eg og veldig glad for å vera, Magnus»

Han såg i sidesynet at Jonas smilte varmt, men hovedfokuset hans var på Isaks andlet. Det var fullt av kjensler, dei for øve dei nydelege grøne augo hans så ein mild sumarvind. Det var så fint å sjå på at han ikkje hadde klart å kikka vekk om brannalarmen gjekk.

Gutta forsvann og alt så var att var han og Isak. Dei kikka på kvarandre, men sa ingenting. Berre kikka og smilte. Even kjente at sumarfuglane hoppa rundt i magen, og lente seg heilt inntil Isaks øyra.

«Eg vil at me skal gå heim, Isak»

«Heim kvar?»

«Det spele ingen rolle, eg vil gå heim med deg no»

Isak sperra augo litt opp og han fekk ein svak raudne i andletet. Smilte til han som om han var sola, og nikka lett.

Dei drakk opp ølen sin, før Isak sa at dei måtte gå heim. Han skulle på tidleg vakt neste dag sa han, men det var svært tydeleg på gutanes andlet at dei ikkje trudde på akkurat det. Dei sa ingen ting, berre smilte og takka for ein fin kveld. Even la likevel merke til at dei alle blunka lurt til Isak.

Turen heim var av den stille sorten. Dei satt på trikken og haldt hender. Smilte litt og kikka på kvarandre. Som om dei båe visste kva så skulle skje, og då var ingen ord nødvendige.

Då dei gjekk inn i Evens leilegheit, hang dei frå seg jakkene sine, og vart ståande å kikka på kvarandre. Isak beit seg i leppa, og det sendte signal rett i magen hans. Og under også. Han såg litt nervøs ut, så Even bestemte seg for å berre sei det så det var.

«Isak. Finaste Isak. Eg veit at du har tatt det roleg fordi du tenke på hjarta mitt. Og det er så veldig fint. Men no…vel…no må du slutta med det. Eg treng…eg treng å kjenna deg. Eg treng deg»

«Even….»

Isak trippa litt, kikka på han, smilte lett og såg ut så han tenkte på noko i tri sekund. Så trakk han Even inntil seg og kyssa han. Kyssa han heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Sa så mykje med det kysset at hjarta hans byrja å dunka skikkeleg hardt. Isak-dunkinga. Så veldig og.

Even trakk seg ut av kysset og tok han i handa. Drog han med seg inn på soverommet og vart stående på golvet. Kikka litt på Isak, før han trakk av seg skjorta. Drog av seg buksa og sokkane.

Vart plutseleg nervøs.

Han hadde jo gjort dette med Isak før, fleire gonger og. Men no. Herregud. No hadde dei funne kvarandre att, han hadde fått Isak i livet sitt att. Gleda og takknemlegheita blanda seg med nervøsiteta, og sumarfuglane var i full fyr.

Isak berre smilte. Smilte og drog av seg kleda sine. Tok Even i handa og la han ned i senga. Kikka på han med eit så varmt blikk at det sendte signal øve alt. Mest til kuken. Isak satt seg på magens hans, og lente seg fram.

Kyssa han på munnen, nasen og øve heile andletet. Små, fjørlette kyss så sendte varme signal til Evens hjarta. Han fortsette ned på skuldra, kyssa han øve brystkassa og den andre skuldra. Stogga øve hjarta.

Kikka på han med eit blikk så sa tusen ord, før han la att svært mjuke kyss på arret hans. Kyssa det med forsiktigheit og varme. Sa alt det han ville sei med kyssa sine, og Even høyrde alle orda. Kjente kyssa heilt ned i litletåa.

Så bevegde han munnen lengre ned, strødde kyss øve heile Evens mage, før han bevegde munnen på innsida av låra hans. Det kom eit lågt sukk frå han, og det fekk Isak til å humra litt. Som om han forstod akkurat kva han gjorde med Even no.

Den varme og våte munnen bevegde seg vidare, og helste litt på kuken hans. Kuken så hadde byrja å reisa seg, byrja å verta hard. Gav den nokre kyss, før han tok den i munnen.

«Isaaak»

Det var ikkje fleire ord. Alle orda var forsvunne. Alt så var att var Isak. Isak. Isak.

Isak bevegde munnen sin opp og ned nokre gonger før han bevegde munnen sin vidare. Bak i sprekkja der han han la att nokre mjuke kyss. Bevegde munnen opp og ned, smaka og slikka.

Alt samla seg i kuken hans. Alle kjenslene, alle orda, alt. Isak kikka han rett i augo og spurte han eit spørsmål. Alt Even klarte å sei var nattbordet, og det fekk Isak til å le litt. Ein intim latter så Even ikkje hadde høyrt på 20 år.

Isak fant glidemiddelet og varma det litt i henda sine. Gav han eit blikk så var litt rampete, litt varmt og ganske så kjærleg. Så førte han ein finger forsiktig inn.

Alt gjekk i svart, i eit hav av hundrevis av kjensler. Det var så deilig at Even berre stønna. Stønna og sukka. Sukka endå meir då Isak førte ein finger til inn i han. Bevegde dei saman, bevegde dei rundt.

Behandla han så ømt og forsiktig at Even kjente at tårene trilla. Trilla sakte ned på kinna hans.

«Er du ok, Even?»

Kviskringa sendte varme signal rett til hjarta hans. Finaste Isaken hans, så behandla han så fint at Even ikkje visste om han klarte å finna nokre ord. Men Isak kikka så bekymra på at han måtte berre finna dei.

«Ja, Isak. Eg berre….herregud….eg har sakna deg sånn. Sakna dette…ikkje stopp…Isak»

Det var alt han fekk ut, men det var nok for Isak. Han lot ein finger til gli inn, bevegde den saman med dei andre. Opna, kyssa og bevegde fingrane inn og ut. Even haldt på å eksplodera, var så klar så han aldri hadde vore nokon gong.

«Isak….Isak…Isak…»

Han fann ikkje orda, dei var borte att. Men Isak. Han forstod, sjølvsagt forstod han. Så han fann fram ein kondom og trakk den på seg raskare enn ein kunne sei noko så helst. Smilte til han og la seg til rette.

Even bevegde beina litt og gjorde plass. Plass til Isak. Isak så var raud i andletet og kikka på han med eit blikk Even aldri hadde sett før. Verken på Røvær eller dei siste vekene.

Så trengte han inn. Heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Som om Even var knuseleg, som om han var ein skatt så Isak ville beskytta. Det var så godt at han ropa ut, stønna, sukka og ropa endå meir.

Isak kyssa han, kyssa han med alt han hadde. Så byrja han å bevega seg. Fortsett heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Med ømme kjærteikn og nokre låge ord så Even ikkje heilt fekk tak i. Men han kjente dei. Kjente dei i heile kroppen.

Kjente dei i hjarta.

Dei kyssa og bevegde seg saman. Bevegde seg i ein eldgamal rytme. Sukka og stønna. Kyssa og haldt kvarandre.

Even la beina sine rundt Isaks hofter, og han kom endå lengre inn. Og så for alt saman i eit samansurium av varme og hardheit. Hjarta hans song av glede, det var som eit fyrverkeri, som ei fantastisk bylgja av kjærleik.

Isak kyssa han endå meir, før han kikka han inn i augo. Bevegde seg fortsatt heilt mjukt og forsiktig, og Even hadde aldri kjent seg så sett. Så tatt vare på, så elska.

«Eg elske deg, Isak. Isaken min. Du…eg…herregud Isak»

Dei nydeleg grøne augo vart litt blanke, og var så mørke at Even nesten ikkje klarte å sjå på dei. Samtidig var det ingen anna plass i heile verda han ville sjå akkurat då.

«Even…min Even. Eg elske deg, elske deg så mykje»

Og så kom det ingen fleire ord.

Berre sukk, stønn og kyss.


	17. Ingen andre så deg

Då Isak vakna neste morgon låg han inntil ein varm rygg. Ein naken og veldig varm rygg. Evens rygg.

Berre tanka på at han låg der gjorde han og varm. Sumarfuglane hoppa rundt i full samba, og hjarta hans dunka hardt. Så veldig hardt.

Endeleg.

Endeleg hadde han fått utrykt alle kjenslene sine for Even med kroppen sin. Å vera med Even når han var 17 år hadde vore fint og veldig trygt. Det hadde og vore fullt opp av fyrste gonger, nøling, testing og det å finna ut av ting saman.

Og no.

No var det så veldig mykje betre. Betre på alle måtar. Dei var båe vaksne og visste kva dei ville. Visste å be om det, og lot kroppane gjer det dei ville.

Han humra litt for seg sjølv av glede og takknemlegheit, før han lot den eine handa si vandra litt øve Evens nakne mage. Det framkalla nokre låge sukk frå han, men han vakna ikkje. Isak lot handa ligga på Evens hjarta. Kjente på den jamne rytma.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Det var så fint å kjenna på hjarta hans, kjenna at det dunka så det skulle. Han forsøkte veldig hardt å ikkje vera lege akkurat då, men det var så lett å vera fagleg glad for at det hadde gått så fint. Det gjorde noko med han, og fylte han med alle slags kjensle.

Mest av alt glede.

Så han lot handa ligga der, kyssa Even litt mjukt i nakka, før han sovna att.

Då han vakna att låg Even på sida og kikka på han. Kikka på han med eit veldig ømt og varmt blikk. Verdas nydelegaste blå augo studerte han så intenst at det gjorde han varm øve alt.

«God morgon, Even»

«God morgon, Isak»

«Ligg du der å kikke på meg?»

«Det er vanskeleg å la vera når du er så fin»

«Fin når eg søv?»

«Ja, du rynke sånn på nasen og lage nokre små soveljodar. Svært sjarmerande»

Isak fekk lyst å tøysa meir, men Evens blikk stogga han. Han hadde nok ikkje sett det om dei ikkje låg så nærme kvarandre, men det var noko der. Ein slags usikkerheit.

«Er du ok, Even, ok med det så skjedde i går?»

Evens blikk vida seg litt ut og det kraup ein svak raudne øve andletet hans.

«Ja, Isak, eg er så veldig meir enn ok. Heilt fantastisk faktisk. Det så skjedde i går var…ehm…det var så veldig fint»

«Det synes eg og, Even. Men du ser berre litt usikker ut»

«Kan du sjå det?»

«Ja, Even, det er veldig lett å lesa augo dine. I alle fall for meg»

Evens augo vart, om mogleg, endå varmare og han smilte litt sjenert. Trakk Isak inntil seg og kyssa han. Kyssa han så mjukt og forsiktig at Isak kjente det heilt ned i stortåa.

«Eg berre…ehm…Isak…eg berre tenkte på det me sa i går. Om du meinte det, eller om det kanskje berre var noko så glapp ut akkurat då»

Even såg så nervøs ut at Isak trakk han inn i ein klem. Strøyk han øve håret og kyssa han. Kyssa han i håret, på kinnet og på munnen.

«Nei, Even, det var ikkje noko så berre glapp ut, eller noko eg sa fordi du sa det. Eg sa at eg elske deg fordi det er det eg gjer. Eg elske deg, Even»

Dei blå augo vart med eit litt blanke og Even smilte så sola. Tok handa hans og haldt den. Kikka han i augo med så mykje kjensler at Isak nesten kikka vekk.

«Eg elske deg og, Isak»

Isak kyssa han endå meir, heilt mjukt og forsiktig. La henda sine på kinna hans og kikka han rett i augo.

«Eg vil at du skal høyra på meg no, Even, verkeleg høyra på meg. Det er kanskje ikkje heilt innanfor å snakka om andre når me ligg i senga di nakne, men eg vil at du skal veta noko»

Evens augo vart veldig ømme, og det for og ei slags skjelmskheit øve dei. Han tok tak i Isaks hender og haldt dei.

«Etter Røvær, etter eg ikkje høyrte noko frå deg, lukka eg hjarta mitt. Eg forstod ikkje at det var det eg gjorde før eg var vaksen. Men eg gjorde det. Og det påverka dei få forholda eg har hatt dei siste 20 åra»

Det var fyrste gongen Isak snakka om dette, ikkje ein gong Jonas visste alt. Han kjente seg litt nervøs og lett kvalmen, men det var noko med ei blå augo så roa ned alt. Dette var Even. Han kunne sei alt til Even.

«For eg slapp dei aldri inn, delte aldri alle dei viktige tinga med dei. Fordi dei ikkje var deg, Even. Eg sakna deg, sakna deg med heile hjarta mitt og heile meg. Eg slutta aldri å elska deg, eg dytta berre dei kjenslene langt inn i ei boks. Og der låg dei og bobla. Bobla utan deg. Så det var ikkje rett for dei andre å vera med dei, ei heller var det rett for meg sjølv. Det har aldri vore nokon så deg, Even, ei heller kjem det til å verta det for meg. Du er mitt livs kjærleik, og det har du vore sidan eg var 17 år»

Isak var ikkje klar øve at tårene trilla før Even tørka dei vekk. Tørka dei med tommelen og smilte til han så han var sola, månen og alt imellom.

«Isak…»

«Så aldri tru at eg ikkje elske deg, Even. For det gjer eg, med alt eg er og har»

«Det er det same for meg, Isak. Eg prøvde så hardt å gløyma deg, skubba kjenslene vekk. Men dei låg der og ulma. Forsøkte å finna nokon andre, men fann aldri nokon så var så deg. Dei falma alltid i samanlikning. Då eg kom på sjukehuset og du kom inn døra, kom alle kjenslene fram att. Eksploderte i meg så ein vulkan. Og eg byrja å hopa. Hopa med heile meg at det fortsatt kunne verta oss»

«Og det kunne det»

«Det kunne det verkelege, Isak»

«Eg er så glad, Even. Så utruleg glad for at du er tilbake i livet mitt»

«Eg og, Isak. Så veldig glad»

Isak kjente at han gliste, gliste med heile seg. Evens andlet var ei stor sol, og han kunne ikkje gjera noko anna enn å dra han inntil seg. Kyssa han med alle kjenslene så for rundt i han. Stryka han, klemma han og kyssa han endå meir.

Måtte la kroppen sin visa alt så hjarta hans song. Så han gjorde nettopp det. Kyssa Even øve alt, kyssa han med mjuk og våt munn. Kviskra kjærlege ord for kvart kyss. Fekk Even til å stønna og sukka.

Då han bevegde seg i Even, på Even, saman med Even var det med takknemlegheit og glede. Kvart støt var eit ord, eit ord for kvar ting han elska med Even. Kvart kyss var eit kjærleiksbrev, eit løfte, ein song.

Dei kom saman, ikkje i eit fyrverkeri, men heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Med hjarter så endelig var heile att.

Endeleg var dei kommen heim. Ordentleg heim.

Saman.


	18. Kvardag, fest og alt i mellom

Det gjekk ein månad. Så gjekk det to. Liva deira vart vevd inn i kvarandres utan at dei ein gong snakka om det. Det gjekk heilt av seg sjølv, og vart heilt naturleg.

Genserar vart liggande sjå den andre, etterfølgt av nokre joggebukser og t-skjorter. Isak gjekk på jobb ein dag med Evens boksar, og Even hadde på seg Isaks genser då han fullførte manuset sitt.

Plutseleg hadde dei båe rydda ut av ei skuffa til den andre, laga plass på badet til toalettsaker og funne plass i skapa sine til skjorter. Det var så lett og gli inn i kvarandres liv og heim, verta ein del av kvardagen til den andre.

Dei åt middag sjå Evens foreldre kvar fredag, så lenge Isak hadde fri. Om han hadde seinvakt låg Even alltid vaken til Isak kom krypande under dyna rundt midnatt. Då prata dei om dagen sin, delte ting og kyssa.

Kyssa masse.

Even elska å kyssa Isak, elska og å verta kyssa av Isak. Det var definitivt på topp tri-lista øve favorittinga hans. Det var noko med den mjuke munnen til Isak så skapa så mykje varme i han at han ikkje alltid visste kva han skulle gjer av seg.

Det hjalp heller ikkje at Isak kikka på han med dei nydelege grøne augo sine med så mykje varme og kjærleik at han nesten haldt på å sprekkja av glede. Det gjorde at han kjente seg svært elska, tatt vare på og sett. Skikkeleg sett.

Isak var løyen. Det hadde han vore så 17-åring og, men hadde vorten endå løgnare så vaksen. Han hadde ein tørr og ganske intelligent humor, så alltid fekk Even til å skrattle. Nokon gonger lo han så møkje at han fekk vondt i magen, men på den aller beste måten.

Han var og romantisk på sitt eige stille vis. Passa alltid på at Even ikkje var kald, laga kakao til han og haldt rundt han. Nokon gonger la han igjen små lappar på puta hans når han gjekk på tidlig vakt, og det var alltid svært koseleg å vakna opp til dei lappane.

Små ord eller setningar, smilefjes eller hjarter. Alt sendte signal til hjarta hans, gjorde at det svulma av glede og takknemlegheit.

Hjarta hans.

Det fungerte så bra at Even av og til vart litt bekymra. Bekymra øve kor lett det gjekk. Alle testane var fine og forma hans var bra. Isak sjekka dog litt i ny og ne, tok pulsen og blodtrykket. Men alle testane sjå Dr. Pettersen var dog fine, han gjekk tur kvar dag og åt sunt. Det var nesten for godt til å vera sant.

Nokon gonger vart han litt overvelda øve desse tankane, lot seg vera litt bekymra øve at noko kunne skje. Då hadde han heldigvis Isak. Isak så kikka på han med milde augo og lot han snakka om alt han tenkte på. Haldt handa hans, og beroligga han på sitt heilt spesielle Isak-vis.

Det hjalp alltid.

Dei gjekk og masse på kino, laga middag saman og leste for kvarandre. Det var noko med det å liggja på Isak og høyra den mørke stemma hans lesa frå ei bok. Det rumla i brystet hans og Even høyrte på hjarta hans. Kjente på ro og fred. Kjente på kjærleiken, kjente på alle slags ting.

Isak hadde og møtt Mikael fleire gonger, både ute og heima sjå Even. Det gleda han veldig at dei kom godt overeins. Dei prata lett og lo saman, og nokon gonger erta dei Even saman og. Liksom-sukka og himla med augo øve at Even alltid ville at dei skulle sjå klassiske filmar.

Han kunne snakka ganske så lenge om desse filmane, noko så gjorde at dei båe lo litt. Mikael lo alltid lengst, medan Isak enda opp med å kikka på han med svært kjærlege augo.

Dei hadde og vore på middag sjå Jonas og Eva fleire gonger, og også Magnus og Vilde. Even likte dei svært godt, likte dialekta til Eva og latteren hennar, likte at Vilde var så positiv og optimistisk. Han kjente seg vel med dei og trivds i deira selskap.

Og sånn vart to vaksne liv fletta inn i kvarandres. Heilt roleg og litt kvar dag.

No var det laurdag kveld og dei satt alle saman på ein pub og lo av Magnus så song karaoke. Stemninga var svært avslappa og dei hadde tatt seg nokre øl. Mikael og Jonas var midt i ei lang samtale om det politiske systemet i England. Madhi og Isak heia på Magnus. Og Even. Vel. Han kjente seg litt rar.

Hadde kjent det heile dagen, men hadde ikkje sagt noko til Isak endå. Var jo ikkje noko å sei før han visste kva det var. Han hadde vondt i hovudet og var kvalmen, sveita litt meir enn normalt og kjente seg rett og slett off. Det var ikkje noko betre ord for det.

Då Magnus kom attende til bordet deira var det til stor applaus, og Even smilte til han så godt han berre kunne. Men han la merke til at Isak kikka på han i sidesynet, og burde vel eigentleg visst at han ikkje kunne skjula noko for Isak.

Isaken sin. Han så fekk med seg alt.

Plutseleg kjente han ein varm hand på låret og Isaks mjuke krøller så killa han litt på øyra.

«Går det bra med deg, Even?»

Stemma hans var så låg at det berre var Even så høyrte den. Blikket hans var fullt av bekymring, og Even hata det. Eller. Han hata ikkje at Isak brydde seg om han, det elska han. Men han hata at Isak alltid følgde litt ekstra med på han, at Isak følte at han måtte det. Følga med på forma, på pulsen, på blodtrykket. Han gjorde det jo berre fordi han elska Even, han visste det. Men han kunne ønska at Isak slapp. Slapp å bekymra seg.

«Eg kjenne meg litt rar, Isak»

«Ok, då går me heim»

Berre sånn.

Isak gjorde alltid det. Satt Even framføre alt, til og med seg sjølv. Han burde vera glad og godta det, men han ville ikkje at det skulle vera sånn. Ikkje vera sånn for Isak.

«Du kan berre verta her Isak, eg kan gå heim aleine»

Blikket Isak gav han var fullt av alle slags kjensler. Det var varme der og kjærleik. Det var også ein slags himling der, som om han sa at Even måtte slutta å tøysa. Som om han lot kjærasten sin gå heim aleine.

Isak sa til dei andre at dei skulle heim, reiste seg og tok Even i handa. Dei vart møt med latter, plystring og kommentarar om nyforelska folk så ikkje klarte å halda henda for seg sjølv. Isak berre smilte litt, medan Even ikkje sa noko. Dei fekk tru kva dei ville.

Turen heim var av den stille sorten. Isak berre haldt handa hans og smilte til. Som om han venta på at Even skulle ta det fyrste steget. Han klarte ikkje å sei noko så helst, kjente at kvalma steig for kvar trikkestopp.

Då dei gjekk inn i Isaks leilegheit tok dei av seg jakkene og satt frå seg skorne. Vart ståande og kikka litt på kvarandre. Smilte litt.

«Kva er det, Even, er du dårleg? Har du vondt i brystkassa?»

Der var det igjen. Spørsmålet om brystkassa. Han visste kvifor Isak spurte han, men det gjorde det ikkje enklare. Hovudverken var ganske vond og han kjente seg irritert. Ikkje at han visste kvifor.

«Nei, Isak! Eg har ikkje vondt i brystkassa, eg har ikkje det kvar dag akkurat!»

Stemma hans var høgare enn normalt, han merka det. Såg at det for eit bekymra blikk øve Isaks augo, og det hjalp ikkje på den kjensla så rasa gjennom han akkurat då.

«Kan du vera kjærasten min no Isak, og ikkje ein lege? Du treng ikkje måla blodtrykket mitt heile tida, eller ta pulsen. Eg er berre ikkje i form, ok?!»

Han kjente seg sint, utan at han forstod det heller. Kjente seg og så ein dårleg kjærast akkurat då. Kjente på haugevis av ting.

Og Isak. Han berre kikka på han. Dei grøne augo hadde fått noko sårt øve seg, og han såg litt lei seg ut.

«Eg er ikkje lege no, Even, det veit du. Eg er ein bekymra kjærast så ser at kjærasten min ikkje er i form. Du er heilt bleik Even, og eg vil berre passa på deg»

Det dårlege samvitet for gjennom han, og han skulle akkurat til å sei noko då han kjente at oppkasta kom. Sprang på badet og rakk akkurat fram til toalettet. Det kjentest ut så heile han tømte seg, og som om hovudet skulle sprekkja.

Plutseleg kjente han ei varm hand på ryggen, den strauk han i nakka og mumla nokre låge ord. Kjente og ein kald klut på panna og fleire beroliggande ord. Hendene strauk og trøysta, medan han kasta opp og kjente seg skikkeleg dårleg.

Då han var ferdig drog han i snora og satt seg litt opp. Tok i mot kluten frå Isak og tørka seg rundt munnen. Kikka på Isak, så berre smilte lett til han. Strauk han øve armen og haldt han i handa.

«Er du ok, Even?»

«Ja, eg kjenne meg betre no»

«Tippe du har fått omgangssjuka. Legen i meg tenke at eg burde gå, men kjærasten i meg vil bli og ta vare på deg. Er det ok?»

«Ja»

«Synes du det er vanskeleg at eg tar vare på deg, Even?»

Isaks augo lyste av noko heilt spesielt. Han var definitivt ikkje sint, berre bekymra og spørjande. Even hadde ikkje så spesielt lyst å svara, men i møte med dei grøne augo var det lettare enn han trudde. Dette var jo Isak. Han kunne sei alt til Isak.

«Ja, eg vil ikkje at du skal måtta det. Vil at du skal sleppa»

«Men er det ikkje det kjærestar gjer då, Even?»

«Jo, det er jo det»

«Du tek vare på meg og, Even. Kvar dag»

Isak smilte til han med så mykje varme at det var som å sjå på sola. Han hadde jo rett, Even visste det. Så han berre smilte og reiste seg opp. Pussa tenna og vaska seg litt meir. Tok to tablettar og gjekk å la seg.

Ved sida av Isaken sin. Kjærasten sin.


	19. Det beste med meg er deg

Neste morgon vakna Even ganske tidleg, og kjente seg litt betre. Hovudverken var nesten vekke, og kvalma ganske redusert. Han strakk seg litt i senga før augo hans glei mot nattbordet.

Det stod det ei stor flaska med vatn, ei lita med cola, nokre salte kjeks og druer. Det låg og ein liten lapp der med Isaks rablete skrift.

_Even ❤_

_Vart innkalla på jobb, fullstendig krise, inga aning når eg kjem heim att. Håpe forma er betre, ring meg om du får vondt i brystkassa eller treng noko. Og få i deg litt vatn, ikkje vert dehydrert ❤_

_Elske deg ❤_

Og der var det igjen. Orda så gnog litt, sjølv om han ikkje ville det. Han visste med heile seg at Isak elska han og berre ville at Even skulle ha det bra. Han visste og at Isak nokon gonger var meir lege enn kjærast, dei sjeldne gongene blodtrykket hans gjekk litt øve normalen.

Even forstod det, og ville eigentleg ikkje ha det annleis. Isak var lege, ein svært dyktig lege, og hadde vore det i mange år. Men han kunne berre ønska at Isak stolte på han når han sa at alt var fint, at forma var bra og at han tolte ein runde til i parken.

Det var ikkje det at Isak dulla med han så eit barn, på inga måte. Han berre…Even visste ikkje kva han skulle kalla det. Kanskje overbeskyttande var det beste ordet. Og det gnog litt der inne i hjarta. Gnog og verka litt.

Even slappa av resten av dagen, passa på å få i seg nok veske og åt litt kjeks. Såg nokre filmar og korrekturleste manuset sitt. Sov litt på sofaen med Isaks genser på seg, og la seg tidleg. Kjente at kroppen trengte meir søvn enn normalt.

Han vakna rundt midnatt då Isaks varme og mjuke hender sneik seg rundt han. Strauk han litt øve magen medan han kyssa han i nakken. Bevegde den eine handa og la den på brystkassa hans.

«Hei, Even, korleis er forma?»

«Det går betre, Isak, har drukke heile dagen og åte litt kjeks»

«Så bra, det er godt å høyra»

«Kva gjer du, Isak?»

«Gjer?»

«Ja, med handa di?»

Even kjente faktisk at Isak raudna mot nakken hans, kjente det med heile seg. Hadde ledd om han kunne.

«Eg kjenne på hjarta ditt, Even, eg like å kjenna det dunka»

«Isak…..»

«Det er sant, Even»

Even klarte ikkje å la ver å le, det var så vanskeleg å la vera. Han snudde seg rundt og kikka inn i verdas nydelegaste augo. Hadde lyst til å sei og gjer så mykje, men klarte ikkje å gjer noko av det.

Så han drog Isak forsiktig inn til seg og kyssa han. Heilt mjukt og forsiktig, lenge og med alt han hadde.

Han vakna nokre timar seinare av at han var tørst, heldigvis stod det ei flaska vatn på nattbordet så han drakk rikeleg av. Vart deretter liggande å kikka på Isak. Han låg på magen og sov svært tungt. Laga dei sjarmerande snorkeljodane sine, såg svært mjuk og så veldig fin ut.

Even elska han, hadde elska han sidan han var 19 år gamal. Så enkelt var det. Og kanskje så vanskeleg og. For han ville ikkje at Isak skulle leva eit liv med å bekymra seg for han, sjekka ting og følga med på vitale teikn, om det var bevisst eller ubevisst.

Han visste ikkje om det var heilt rasjonelt eller ei, men han hadde tenkt på dette i fleire dagar no. Det å kjenna seg så ein byrde for nokon ein elska, det å kjenna seg så ein belastning.

Even visste at han burde snakka med Isak om dette, han visste eigentleg kva Isak ville sei og, men motet strakk ikkje heilt til.

Så han gjorde det nest beste. Han skreiv eit brev.

_Kjære Isak _

_Isaken min. Mitt livs kjærleik ❤_

_No ligg eg her i senga og kikke på deg. Du søv veldig tungt og lage svært sjarmerande snorkeljodar. Du ser heilt mjuk og så veldig fin ut. _

_Isak. _

_Eg har haldt noko inni meg, noko eg har tenkt på og ikkje turt å sei til deg. Ikkje fordi eg trur du vil verta sint. Eg trur faktisk du vil verta litt lei deg, men mest oppgitt øve at eg kan tenka sånn. Men det gjer eg, og eg skal prøva å finna orda så kan forklara det til deg. _

_Halve livet mitt har eg vore sjuk, skikkeleg sjuk. Dette veit du veldig godt frå legsida, men å ha problem med hjarta er svært inngripande i livet ditt. Å ikkje ha gym er no ein ting, men det er det daglege så slit mest. Dei evinnelege sjekkane, tablettane, undersøkingane, og redsla for kva så kan skje. _

_Men det verste Isak, veit du kva det er? Det er blikka. Dei bekymra og redde blikka så utrykk mykje meir enn folk trur sjølv. Og ein skal sjølvsagt vera glad for at folk bryr seg og at nokon elske ein nok til å faktisk senda dei blikka. Men det er ein byrde, Isak, ein byrde å vera årsaka til blikka. _

_Foreldra mine gav meg dei blikka i 20 år, og dei har dei endå. Dog litt mindre no. _

_Men du har dei du og, Isak, sjølv om du ikkje trur det. Du ser på meg med milde augo, men dei vurder meg. Kikke på leppene mine for å sjekka fargen, tar pulsen min diskret når du held handa mi, og ser på meg så eg er knusleg når du beveg deg i meg og på meg. _

_Og eg veit at det er fordi du elske meg, eg veit det. Eg takke gudar eg ikkje trur på at du kom tilbake i livet mitt og fortsatt ville ha meg. _

_Men eg kan ikkje leva resten av livet med at du skal kikka på meg med det blikket. Eg klare ikkje å vera årsaka til bekymringa og redsla di._

_ Sjølvsagt skal kjærastar vera bekymra og passa på kvarandre, men ikkje så ein lege Isak. Eg kan ikkje vera årsaka til at du skal vera så bekymra heile tida, eg kan ikkje vera ein byrde for deg. _

_Eg veit ikkje om dette er forståeleg for deg, eg vonar det. Vonar at du forstår orda eg ikkje har klart å sei til deg, men har klart å få ned på eit ark._

_Sanninga er, Isak, at eg ikkje hadde klart å sei orda til deg. Eit blikk på dei grøne augo dine gjer meg mjuk i hjarta og mo i knea. Alle orda forsvinn, og alt så er igjen er lysta til å kyssa deg. Vera nær deg, på deg, i deg. _

_Eg elske deg, Isak, med alt eg er og har. Du er mitt livs kjærleik, og du gjorde meg til ein betre person då eg var 19 år, og gjorde det att 20 år seinare. Det beste med meg er deg, og det kjem det alltid til å vera ❤_

_Din Even _

Då Isak vakna var han aleine i senga. Han reiste seg opp og strakk litt på kroppen. Kjente at doble vakter var meir slitsamt enn før og humra litt av seg sjølv. Even var ikkje ved sida av han, så han høyrde etter ljodar frå badet eller kjøkkenet.

Men det var heilt stilt i leilegheita.

Han kikka litt rundt i soverommet og la merke til at Evens klede var vekke. Sjekka mobilen for meldingar, men der var det ingen. Skulle akkurat til å ringa Even då han såg det kvite arket på nattbordet sitt.

Opna det opp og las.

Las tri gonger og tørka tårer. Dei trilla og trilla, og han klarte ikkje å stogga dei. Han kjente kjærleiken fara gjennom seg så ei mektig flodbylgja. Kjente at Evens ord gjorde han kald, varm og alt i mellom. 

Den 17-årige Isak hadde krølla saman arket og lagt det i ei skuff. Hadde tatt det så avvising og tenkt at Even ikkje ville ha noko meir med han å gjera.

Men Isak var ikkje 17 år lengre.

Han var ein vaksen mann, og han forstod kva dette handla om. For han kjente Even, kjente han inn og ut, kjente det vaksne Even. Forstod han, visste korleis han tenkte og kjente om seg sjølv. Høyrde orda hans ropa frå arket.

Så han tok seg ein dusj, åt frukost og pussa tenna. Klede på seg og drog frå leilegheita.

Drog rett heim til Even. Heim til Even sin.


	20. Episk kjærleik

Turen frå sin eigen leilegheit til Evens tok ikkje meir enn 25 minutt, men for Isak kjentest det ut så fleire timar. Alt han tenkte på var dei såre og vonde orda til Even, og korleis han kunne overbevisa Even om at dei ikkje var sanne. 

Det var så vondt å tenka på at Even kjente det sånn, tenkte sånn om seg sjølv, og Isak skulle bruka resten av livet om nødvendig til å snu det rundt. Elska Even sin kvar dag, kvar time og kvart minutt.

For han kjente det med heile seg, med alt frå litletåa, via magen til hjarta. Han og Even var for resten av livet, det var ikkje eit fnugg av tvil sjå han.

Det var ein mørk og dempa stemme så møtte han i høgtalaren, men han vart no sluppen inn. Han sprang opp trappa og vart møtt av Even i døra inn til leilegheita si. Han såg lei seg ut, såg ut så han hadde gråte, og slapp Isak inn med eit blikk fullt av alle slags kjensler.

Dei gjekk inn i stuga og vart ståande å kikka litt på kvarandre. Opp og ned, ned og opp. Drakk kvarandre inn, og smilte lett. Gjekk litt nærmare kvarandre, så nærme at Isak kunne trekka Even inn i famna si.

Så han gjorde nettopp det. Haldt Even sin, kviskra nokre kjærlege ord i håret hans og strauk han øve ryggen med forsiktige bevegelsar. Då han trakk seg ut av klemmen, såg Even litt mindre lei seg ut, og det var eit godt teikn tenkte Isak.

«Even….kva er dette her?»

Dei blå augo vida seg ut idet Isak viste han brevet. Kinna vart ein aning raude, og han beit seg i leppa. Sånn så han alltid gjorde når han vart nervøs.

«Ehm…eit kjærleiksbrev….»

«Om eg hadde vore 17 år Even, hadde eg trudd at du slo opp med meg»

«Nei, Isak, herregud, nei. Eg berre…ehm…eg måtte berre få ut orda eg har bert inni meg ei stund. Måtte fortelja deg korleis eg kjenne det»

«Er det verkeleg sånn du kjenne deg, Even? Som ein byrde…ein byrde for meg å ha i livet mitt?»

Isak kjenne at orda gjer vondt å sei, kjenne at tårene samle seg i augnekroken. Hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at Even ser det, og Even sjølv ser ut så ein blanding av sårheit og kjærleik.

«Ja…ja, Isak, eg gjer det. Eg vil ikkje at du skal måtte ta omsyn til meg heile tida. Vil ikkje at du skal kjenna at du må ta pulsen min kvar dag eller fylgja med på blodtrykket mitt og kva eg et»

«Even…burde det ikkje vera mitt val om eg vil ta omsyn til deg? Burde me ikkje bestemma sånn saman?»

Isak kjenne at gråten truge med å koma, kjenne at han må dytta den vekk litt. Han må få sagt alt det han tenke på fyrst. Evens augo er ganske blanke, og han står å riste litt på hovudet. Som om han kjempe ein liten kamp mellom eigne ord og Isaks.

«Og Even, du tek omsyn til meg kvar dag og»

«Gjer eg?»

«Ja, Even. Du vente med middagen til eg kjem heim, tolerer at eg jobbe doble vakter og vente alltid med seriane våre til me kan sjå dei saman. Du vaske håret mitt når eg er så trøyt at eg så vidt klare å stå på beina, du vaske kleda mine for eg ikkje alltid har tid sjølv, og du held handa mi når dagen min har vore drit. Du tek omsyn til meg, Even, aldri tru noko anna»

«Eg…ehm…eg har aldri tenkt på det på den måten, Isak»

«Fordi det ikkje handle om sjukdom?»

«Ja»

«Eg love deg, Even, at eg skal forsøka veldig hardt å ikkje ta pulsen og blodtrykket ditt. Berre om du spør meg. Eg forstår at det ikkje er greitt, men eg hope og at du forstår at det handle om kjærleik. Eg gjer det kun fordi eg er bekymra og vil følgja med»

«Det veit eg, Isak. Eg veit at du elske meg, men det kjennes berre litt overbeskyttande ut til tider. Eg…ehm…eg veit at eg er kjærast med ein lege og forstår kva det betyr, men du treng ikkje ver det heile tida, Isak. Du må la meg få kjenna på forma sjølv, og heller be deg om hjelp om eg treng det. Ok?»

Even såg svært bestemt ut, så bestemt at Isak ikkje kunne gjer noko anna enn å nikka. Han kunne klara det Even bad han om, han kunne det.

«Det er ok, Even, eg kan klara det. Eg vil og at du skal høyra på det eg seie no, putta orda i hjarta ditt og ta dei fram om du nokon gong kjenne eit fnugg av tvil om noko som helst. Ok?»

Even sperra augo litt opp, såg lett nervøs ut, men nikka veldig. Så Isak gjekk litt nærare og la henda sine på Evens andlet. Strauk han med mjuke bevegelsar, før han kikka Evens rett i augo.

«Eg elske deg, Even. Du er ikkje ein byrde for meg, aldri. Du er det motsette av ein byrde, du er gleda i livet mitt. Den eg tenke på når eg operere, den eg glede meg til å komma heim til. Den eg elske å kyssa, å le med, vera med, dela med. Du seie alltid at eg fiksa hjarta ditt. Men Even, du fiksa mitt og, gjorde det heilt att»

Isak kjente at hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt og at magen var på skikkeleg rumbatur, men han måtte få orda ut. Orda til Evens sin. Så akkurat nå kikka på han med så mykje ømheit at Isak kjente det i heile kroppen.

«Eg veit at du er bekymra for at det skal skje ting, Even, skje ting med hjarta ditt. Og ja, kanskje det skjer noko, kanskje du må ha eit nytt om 30 år, eller kanskje du lev til du er 98 med det du har no. Det kan skje ting med meg og, eller det kan komma ei atombomba i hovudet vårt i morgon. Poenget er at det veit me ikkje, så det er inga vits å ta sorgene på forskott»

«Isak….Isak….min Isak»

Det virka ikkje så Even klarte å sei noko meir då, men blikket hans sa alt det Isak trengte for å fortsette. Det var fullt av så mykje kjærleik at Isak vart mo i knea. 

«Du veit det, Even, du vert ikkje kvitt meg så enkelt skjønne du. Eg har tenkt å verta svært gammal med deg. Har tenkt å flytta saman med deg, gifta meg med deg, lesa til deg kvar kveld og stoppa sokkane dine»

No kjente Isak at tårene trilla, men det fekk så vera. Even gret han og, tørka på tårer og smilte så ei sol. Smilte med kjærleik og ømheit.

«Stoppa sokkane mine, Isak?»

«Hehe, ja, eg såg det på «Girls»

«Kan du i det heile tatt stoppa sokkar?»

«Eg har inga aning, men eg er jo ein meister med sting, så eg kan sikkert ordna sokkar og. Trur du ikkje det?»

«Jo, sy-meistaren min. Definitivt»

«Hehe, det er bra at du har trua på meg»

«Verdas enklaste sak, Isak. Eg elske deg»

«Eg elske deg og, Even»

Og så vart det ikkje sagt meir.

Nokre timar seinare låg dei i senga under dynene og kviskra litt. Om livet, om kjærleiken, om korleis dei ville ha det framover. Laga nokre små reglar og kompromiss, før dei kyssa.

Midt i eit kyss byrja Even å humra litt, og Isak trakk seg litt ut frå han. Kikka spørjande på han og fekk eit skjelmsk blikk tilbake.

«Var det eit frieri du kom med før i dag, Dr. Valtersen?»

Isak kjenne at andletet vert raudt, og ler litt saman med Even. Det er jo så lett å le med han. Dei kysse og ler litt meir, før Isak tar Evens hand og stryk den litt.

«Vel, eg prøvde å bevisa eit poeng, Even, men sjølvsagt vil eg gifta meg med deg. Kanskje me kan bu litt saman fyrst dog? Eller kva tenke du?»

«Det synes eg er ein god ide, Isak. Det er det så skjer i manuset mitt og»

«Manuset ditt?»

«Ja, det er byrja å skriva på sjukehuset. Det er ferdig no, og eg vil at du skal lesa det»

Even såg litt nervøs ut, men strakk seg bort til nattbordet og drog ut ei bunka med ark. Isak var veldig glad for at han endeleg skulle få lesa det, og var litt spent og. Han hadde ein mistanke om at det handla om dei, noko Evens nervøsitet var eit teikn på.

Han fekk bunka i handa, og hjarta hoppa øve eit slag berre av fyrste sida. «Episk kjærleik», var tittelen. Isak kikka spørjande på Even, så kviskra at kjærleiken deira jo var det.

Even sa ikkje eit ord medan Isak las, han berre låg på sida og kikka på han. Haldt han i handa, og hadde eit blikk fullt av nervøsitet, kjærleik, sårheit og spentheit.

Isak hadde aldri lest noko så nydeleg i heile sitt liv. Det var om dei, sjølv om namn og stadar var endra. Evens ord fylte han med så mykje varme og kjærleik at han han nesten ikkje visste kvar han skulle gjer av seg.

Nydelege og poetiske setningar, fulle av kjærleik, humor og hop. Då Isak var ferdig med siste side gret han så mykje at han nesten ikkje såg sida. Han la det ned og snudde seg mot Even.

Verdas finaste Even. Hans livs kjærleik.

«Det er det finaste eg har lest nokon gong, Even. Så varmt og nydeleg. Herregud Even. Eg elske deg, elske deg så møkje»

«Eg elske deg og, Isak. Likte du slutten?»

Verdas nydelegaste augo kikka på Isak med så mykje varme og kjærleik at det var som å verta brennmerka. Som å vera i fyr.

«Der dei er saman for resten av livet sitt? Definitivt den beste slutten eg nokon gong har lest»

«Så fint, Dr. Valtersen, det glede meg»

«Sei det att, Even»

«Dr. Valtersen?»

«JA»

«Dr. Valtersen. Dr. Valtersen. Dr. Valtersen»

Så vart det ikkje sagt meir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Då vart det ein god samtale og klissklass på ein fredag - vonar det går greit 😊😘
> 
> Kjærleiken deira er jo episk - i alle univers ❤


	21. Kjærleiken er tolmodig

Even stod på hotellrommet sitt og kikka i spegelen. Hadde dusja, pust tenna og haldt no på med håret. Håret så aldri ville gjer det han ville. Til slutt gav han opp og satt seg ned på senga. Han hadde jo god tid, så han kunne fint ta 10 minutt å tenka på andre ting enn håret.

Han kunne tenka litt på hjarta sitt i staden for. Det så banka hardt og rytmisk, hadde gjort det sidan han vakna den morgonen. Fysisk var det heilt fint, alle testane viste det kvar einaste gong han var sjå Dr. Pettersen.

I dag dunka det så hardt fordi det var bryllaupsdagen hans. Han skulle gifta seg med Isaken sin, og det gjorde han så glad at han nesten hoppa i senga. Men berre nesten.

Det hadde gått eit år sidan han skreiv brevet til Isak, og Isak kom heim til han og overtydde han om at han ikkje var ein byrde. Og Even trudde på han, trudde på Isaken sin. Då, no og kvar dag i mellom.

Dei hadde snakka møkje saman etter den dagen, snakka endå meir om korleis dei ville ha det, og ikkje ville ha det. Laga noko reglar for seg sjølv og møtt kvarandre på midten. Laga kompromiss, delt og felt nokre tårer. Det vart sårt og intimt nokre gonger, men sånn vaks dei saman og fann ut av ting.

Isak hadde klart det han lova Even, og tok ikkje pulsen hans kvar gong han heldt Evens hand. I staden for strauk han den med mjuke bevegelsar og kikka på han med varme augo. Ein kunne faktisk verta mo i kjerna av mindre. Han spurte Even om ting på ein heilt anna måte, og lot han sjølv bestemma om Isak skulle sjekka noko.

Even elska han for det. Elska at Isak høyrde på han og lot han bestemma. Han var med Even på alle undersøkingane sjå Dr. Pettersen, men sa ingenting. Berre haldt handa hans og var kjærasten hans. Det gjorde noko med Even, gjorde han både varm og glad.

Så han lot alltid Isak lytta på hjarta hans med stetoskopet om kvelden dei dagane. Berre fordi han visste at Isak elska å gjer det, og vel…Even synes det var svært sexy. Å ha ein naken kjærast sittande på magen sin og lytta på hjarta hans med eit nøgd glis var noko av det Even likte best. Ein av favorittane hans, så Isak aldri sa nei til å gjer.

Og sånn hadde dagane vore, fulle av deling, snakk, latter, middag, vasking av klede og diskusjon rundt kven så skulle vaska leilegheita. For dei budde saman no. Hadde selt leilegheitene sine og kjøpt ein større saman.

Den hadde tri soverom, eit kontor til Even og eit stort bad med badekar. Det var ein av grunnane til at dei ville bu der. Det store badekaret. Svært flittig brukt og kjelda til mange fine stunder saman.

Dei reiste og, drog på turar både aleine og med vennene sine. Lo masse, koste seg og levde det livet dei alltid hadde ønska seg. Det dei hadde lengta etter å ha med den andre.

Og no skulle dei gifta seg.

Even var ikkje heilt sikker på kven så hadde fridd eller om nokon av dei eigentelg faktisk hadde gjort det. Dei hadde berre byrja å snakka om det i badekaret ein sein laurdags kveld. Snakka om å gifta seg på Røvær med sine aller næraste rundt seg. Så hadde dei berre bestemt seg for å gjera det.

Og no stod Even her då. Framføre spegelen på kulturhotellet på Røvær. Isak var i eit anna rom saman med Jonas, men bryllaupsnatta skulle dei tilbringa saman. Rogalandsveret hadde bestemt seg for å vera på godsida, og sola skein frå ein blå himmel.

Plutseleg banka det lett på døra hans, og pappaen hans kom inn i rommet. Han såg allereie svært rørt ut, og Even såg for seg at mora var oppløyst i tårer. Det kom til å verta ei kjenslefull dag, det var berre å ta det inn øve seg.

«Du ser flott ut, Even, skal eg hjelpa deg med slipset?»

«Takk, pappa, det gjer du og»

Faren smilte det varme og trygge pappa-smilet sitt, og fann fram slipset til Even. Stilte seg framføre han, og byrja å knyta det.

«Du veit, Even, eg og mamma er så stolte av deg. Så veldig glad i deg og så takknemlege for at du har funne nokon å dela livet ditt med»

Even klarte ikkje så sei noko, han var så rørt at orda ikkje kom ut. Faren såg svært rørt ut, kremta og sval fleire gonger. Kikka på Even med så mykje kjærleik at han nesten ikkje klarte å sjå på. Kjenslene svulma i brystet hans, og det var nesten så å vera fem år att. Fem år og kjenna seg elska.

«Me er og veldig takknemlige for denne dagen, at den i det heile tatt skjer. Det…vel…Even…det har jo ikkje alltid vore sjølvsagt, og me er veldig glad for deg og i deg»

«Eg er så glad i deg og, pappa»

Faren trakk han inn i en varm og lang klem. Strauk han øve kinnet, og rufsa han litt i håret. Sjekka slipset ein gong til, før dei gjekk ut av rommet og ned til vika.

Sjølve vigslinga skulle skje i vika deira. Isak og Evens litle vik, der dei hadde kyssa for fyrste gong. Der dei hadde sett den andre naken for fyrste gong, der alle deira fyrste gonger hadde skjedd.

No var det satt ut nokre stolar, og vasar med solsikker framme der Håkon Olsen frå Human Etisk Forbund stod klar. Det var ikkje mange gjester der, men det hadde dei ikkje ville ha heller. Kun dei aller næraste. Og sånn hadde det vorten.

Evens foreldre var der, saman med Mikael, Madhi, Jonas, Eva, Magnus og Vilde. Isak hadde ikkje invitert foreldra sine, det var fortsatt ein del såre kjensler der, og han hadde ikkje orka å ta det inn på ein sånn dag. Even hadde ikkje masa på han om det, han visste at Isak måtte få bestemma sjølv om og når han skulle snakka med dei att.

Då Even kom ned til vika såg han at Isak stod å venta på han. Så høg og fin med smoking og henda i jakka. Han såg litt nervøs ut, og Evens hjarta hoppa øve eit slag berre av å sjå på han.

Faren hans gjekk forbi Isak og smilte lett, før han fant plassen sin ved sida av Evens mamma. 

Even var rett bak Isak då han snudde seg rundt. Møtte blikket hans med grøne augo så gnistra av kjærleik, og eit andlet så ljos så sola. Det var nett så å få pusten slått ut av seg, på den absolutt beste måten.

«Hei, kjæresten min»

«Hei, Isaken min. Er du klar?»

«Ja, aldri vore så klar i mitt liv»

Det fekk Even til å humra litt, og han sneik til seg eit kyss berre fordi. Så tok han tak i Isaks hand og klemte den forsiktig, før dei gjekk opp til Olsen saman. Fokuserte på han, men kunne ikkje la ver å merka alle dei rørte augo rundt seg. Det gjorde noko med dei, å få lov å gjera dette framføre sine favorittmenneskjer.

«Kjære alle saman, kjære Isak og Even. I dag er ein gledes dag, spesielt for dykk, men og for alle så er glad i dokke»

Håkon Olsens milde røyst skapa frysningar på Evens rygg, og han klemte Isaks hand ekstra hardt. Fekk eit beroliggande og ømt blikk tilbake, og då roa alt seg. Sånn så det alltid gjorde.

«Å gifta seg er ei stor forplikting så inneber at ein tar nokre val. Tar nokre val saman. Ein vel å sei ja til kvarandre, for resten av livet, vel å sei at eg vil dela alle dagane med deg. Både dei gode og dei så er vonde. Men ein ynskje å gjer det, og då tar ein det valet. Saman»

Even kjente ei mektig kjensle fara øve seg, ei så var gammal så universet sjølv. Det kjentest ut så ei mektig blodbylgja, av kjærleik, varme og ømheit. Av Isak.

«Dokke har i dag tatt dette valet, ynskje å dela livet saman. Dokke har valt å gjera det på øya der dokke møtes for fyrste gong den vakre sumaren for 21 år sidan. Skjebna spelte dokke båe eit puss, og misforståingar gjorde at dokke ikkje såg kvarandre på 20 år. Men så greip skjebna inn og førte dokke saman att.

Kjærleiken er noko av det finaste ein kan oppleva, noko av det beste ein kan gje ein annan. Kjærleiken har vore svært tolmodig med dykk, satt kjenslene dokkas på prøve, men dokke var modige så valte å satsa på kvarandre for andre gong»

Olsen smilte varmt til dei båe, og bad alle reisa seg, før han bad Even og Isak snu seg mot kvarandre. Even tok tak i den andre handa til Isak, strauk den litt og gliste. Fekk eit stort glis tilbake, og det var nett som om hjarta hans haldt på å sprekkja av glede.

«Even Bech Nesheim, vil du ha Isak Valtersen så står ved sida av deg som din ektemann? Vil du elska, æra og vera trufast mot han i alle dykkar dagar til døden skil dykk av?»

«Ja, så veldig mykje ja»

«Isak Valtersen, vil du ha Even Bech Nesheim så står ved sida av deg som din ektemann? Vil du elska, æra og vera trufast mot han i alle dykkar dagar til døden skil dykk av?»

«Ja, kvar dag, for alltid, ja»

«Med det erklær eg dykk for rette ektefolk å vera»

Even høyrde klapp og hoiing rundt seg, høyrde at Jonas plystra, men alt var som om det var bakgrunnsmusikk. Alt han såg var Isaks nydelege grøne augo, fulle av tårer, av glede, av kjærleik. Han drog ektemannen sin inn til seg og kyssa han. Kyssa han med alt han hadde og var. Kyssa.

«Even og Isak har valt å ikkje halda talar til kvarandre under middagen i dag, men ynskje heller å sei nokon ord no»

Olsen smilte til dei båe og tok eit par steg bak. Even såg i sidesynet at foreldra satt og tørka på tårer, men hovudfokuset var på Isak. Ektemannen sin. Han kremta litt, sval eit par gonger, strauk handa til Isak.

«Kjære Isak. Isaken min. Ektemannen min. Eg har gleda meg veldig til å endeleg kunna kalla deg ektemannen min. Det gjer at hjarta mitt dunke skikkeleg hardt, men på den finaste måten det kan dunka på.

Det var så lett å forelska seg i deg, den sumaren for så mange år sidan. Alt med deg var så lett. Før det vart vanskeleg, og livet gav oss eit slag og to. Eg forsøkte så godt eg kunne å gløyma deg, men det gjekk ikkje. Ingen av dei eg møtte var så deg, og alle fall i samanlikning.

Og så kom du inn i livet mitt på nytt. Gjorde at alle kjenslene mine hoppa fram att, dei eg hadde gøymt i mange år. Og det var så veldig enkelt å forelska seg i deg på nytt, du fantastiske mann. Du gjer dagane mine fine, fulle av latter og kjærleik, varme og vennskap. Du held handa mi, passe på meg på ein fin måte og får meg til å le. Kvar dag.

Eg takke skjebna for at du kom inn i livet mitt att, og for at du fortsatt ville ha meg. Eg glede meg til livet saman med deg, glede meg til alt me skal oppleva og finna på. Eg elske deg, Isak, elske deg høgare enn himmelen. Og så har eg ei overrasking til deg. Din fyrste «jobb» så min ektemann er å vera med meg på premieren av «Episk kjærleik»

Even klarte ikkje å slutta å smila, sjølv om tårene trilla og Isak tørka dei. Han tørka og sine eigne tårer, og såg heilt fantastisk ut. Kviskra litt om kor stolt han var av Even, og at han gleda seg til premiere. Så kremta han litt, og svak nokre gonger.

«Kjære Even, min Even. Ektemannen min. Herregud så fint det er å kunne sei det. Ektemannen min. Den så får meg til å le kvar dag, så gjer at eg glede meg til å komma heim frå jobb, glede meg til alt livet har å by på. Saman med deg.

Det var så lett å forelska seg i deg og, Even. Så lett, alt med deg var så lett. Før det vart vanskeleg. Før livet spelte oss eit puss. Eg brukte lang tid på å forsøka å putta deg vekk, gløyma deg, men klarte det aldri. For ingen var så deg, Even, ingen er så deg.

Og så kom du attende i livet mitt, på dramatisk vis. Eg kjem alltid til å hata at du måtte gå gjennom mange år med sjukdom, men eg er glad for at den fekk deg attende i livet mitt. Og så forelska eg meg i deg på nytt, og det var enklare andre gong.

Du veit…du seie alltid at eg fiksa hjarta ditt. Noko eg for så vidt gjorde, eg haldt både det gamle og nye hjarta i henda mine, Even. Men du…du held hjarta mitt i henda dine kvar einaste dag. For du gjorde det heilt att, du lega det, lega meg. Eg elske deg, Even, med alt eg har og er»

Even klarte så vidt å sjå Isak, for augo hans var så fulle av tårer. Men han klarte å trekkja han inn i famna si og klemma han. Lenge. Berre haldt og strauk. Kviskra nokre kjærlege og ømme ord i håret hans.

Den svale vinden susa litt i trena rundt dei, og han høyrte både snufsing og sped applaus. Sola skein i nakken hans, og han hadde aldri kjent seg så lukkeleg. Ei heller så heil. Han kyssa Isak lenge, før han trakk seg litt ut. Kikka på ektemannen sin. Drakk han inn. Verdas nydelegaste mann, det var hans.

Håkon Olsen smilte til dei, og gav dei ringane. Det kalde gullmetalet kjentest fint ut i handa hans, og han kikka på Isak før han førte ringen inn på ringfingeren hans. Isak gjorde det sama med hans finger. Dei kikka båe på handa til kvarandre og smilte litt.

Dei hadde val ringane saman. Sånn så dei gjorde alt saman. Båe ringane hadde eit hjarta på framsida, det var jo eit hjarta så hadde ført dei saman att. På innsida av ringane stod datoen og kjærleiken er tolmodig.

For i deira tilfelle hadde kjærleiken vore ekstra tolmodig. Men den hadde ført dei saman att, og no skulle dei leva resten av livet sitt saman. Gleda seg øve dagane i lag, le, laga middag og bada. Reisa, oppleva og verta gamle saman. Ta dagane så dei kom, og ikkje ta sorgene på forskott.

Saman. For resten av livet.

For kjærleiken er tolmodig ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der forlet me Isak og Even i dette universet 😊 No skal dei vera saman for resten av livet og vera lykkelige i dette universet og ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for at DU har lese denne historia, gitt kudos og lagt igjen så utruleg fine og varme ord 😍❤😍  
Eg er jammen meg heldig så får så møkje fine ord, det gjer meg veldig glad og rørt ❤ Spesielt fint er det når eg får kommentarar om kor gøy det er å lesa på nynorsk ❤
> 
> Tusen hjertelig takk ❤❤❤


End file.
